


The Ghost of You

by MRTL85



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Bay, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Developing Relationship, Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Life After the Doctor, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Spoilers for Tenth Doctor Era, TARDIS Coral, tenth doctor duplicate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Journey's End, Rose now must come to terms with being left in the parallel world with the Meta-Crisis Doctor. How will she cope being abandoned by her Doctor, only to have him be replaced by his double? Will she find it in her heart to accept the hybrid Doctor and eventually fall in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Wolf Bay (Dårlig Ulv-Stranden)

Rose watched the TARDIS slowly fade away into nothing, stunned by the events that had just transpired. The Doctor, her Doctor, had just left her again and had gone back to her old universe, never to return with his latest companion Donna Noble. This time, he had left with her a mere ghost of himself, complete with TARDIS fragment, ready to be grown for this universe. This Doctor, being half human, would age like Rose yet still have all the memories that she and her Time Lord had shared. She supposed it was his way of trying to lessen the burden of abandoning her again, thinking it would somehow make up for the fact he could never see her again. Right now, it didn't even come close.

No matter what her Doctor had said about the man who he claimed to be his clone, she still felt that familiar tear in her heart grow, leaving her raw with emotion, as he left her on that bloody beach for the last time. Not even the kiss she had impulsively given the partial Time Lord, could possibly mend the gaping hole that her Doctor had now left. How could she ever get over this enough to let the human Doctor in? Could she possibly find it in her heart to travel the stars with this version of her Doctor? Right now, she just saw him as a poor replacement for the one she truly loved.

Bringing her back from her reverie, she found his hand slipping into hers, comfortingly. She turned her face to meet his gaze, staring into his dark, ancient eyes.

"Rose?" the partial Time Lord's voice came above the crash of waves as he shot her a questioning look. His free hand found her face and gently wiped off the residual tears from her glistening cheek, all the while looking too much like the alien she longed for.

Rose gasped at his unprompted touch, but recovered with a sad smile. "I'm alright. I just need some time, yeah?" Dropping his hand from hers, she turned toward her Mum and started walking up the beach.

XOXOXOX

As the hybrid Doctor watched Rose walk away, his hands pushed their way forcefully into his pockets, his mind filled with tumultuous thoughts about his new life.  
Why had Rose insisted that he wasn't the Doctor? He looked like him, he thought like him and even had his memories. Blimey, did she really think he was so different from his twin, just because he had the heart of a human and could age like one too? She was lucky that something so unique had happened which allowed him to be in two places at once. She should be grateful this had happened, not withdrawn and upset. Just because he was part-human didn't mean that his worth was less than his other self!

Thinking upon the memories he shared with his double, he knew he was not used to coming in second and nor was he happy about it. He was the one who told Rose he loved her, not his full blood twin! He said the one thing her Doctor couldn't. Didn't that count for something?! He knew he was only going on what his memories showed him; he had no real world experience with this pink and yellow human, but he hoped that his declaration would have been better received, at least.

He didn't even really know, himself, if he wanted to pursue these seemingly borrowed feelings either. His full Time Lord counterpart had always held her advances at bay, simply because he couldn't bear not being able to spend his forever with her. 'Humans wither and die' as he once put it, while he lived on. Now that he was human though, he could do so freely and without guilt, but was that what he wanted? More importantly, was that what Rose wanted? It certainly seemed so, as he recalled the passionate kiss they shared just moments before, but her needing time was not conducive to her actions. This was turning out to be so much more complicated than he could possibly imagine. After that show of mixed emotions, he wasn't sure she still wanted to be beside him while he spent the rest of his life traveling time and space. The thought nearly broke his lonely heart. Traveling by himself was something he didn't want to go back to, if he could help it. He wouldn't push her to like or even love him, but he'd make damn sure that she never went without a friend, whether she wanted him there or not. His counterpart said Rose the only person that could make him better, and he knew it was the truth.

Coming out of his thoughts, he realized they had left the beach and were headed to the nearest town.


	2. Needs Vs. Wants

"Hi love, it's me...guess. Bloody Bad Wolf Bay, that’s where!..." said Jackie Tyler, talking on her mobile to her husband Pete, as Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor stood waiting in awkward silence."...I don't know, maybe he did it out of tradition? You remember the last time, don't you?...oh, how is Tony? ...that cheeky monkey! Oh well, as long as he's not hurt. Give him my love—oh, before I go, here's something else I need to tell you. You won't believe it! There's two versions of the Doctor now! Left one here for Rose and he's half human!..."

Avoiding eye contact with the partial Time Lord as she really couldn't bear to look at him just now, Rose continued her inner discussion while looking down at her shoes. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do to her father when they got back home, and she was not looking forward to it. Hopefully, the hybrid Doctor would take over and she could escape to the confines of her bedroom to process the day in peace. Oh God, did she want to be home right now with a good cuppa, snuggled in the comfort of her own bed so she could have a good cry and get it out of her system. It couldn't come fast enough!

XOXOXOX

While waiting for Jackie to finish, the hybrid Doctor rocked back on his heels, kept his hands in his pockets and turned his attention inwards.  
No matter what was the issue was between Rose and himself, he had to start formulating a plan. He needed to figure out how to 'play house' until he could speed up the regeneration process of the TARDIS fragment so he, and possibly Rose—if she still wanted to—could once again travel through time and space. He usually didn't do domestic, but in this case he had no choice.

He looked in on some of the memories he possessed and remembered  an alternate Torchwood, headed by Pete Tyler, in the world he now belonged to. Maybe with their help, he could start shatterfrying the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizers to decrease the time the TARDIS would need to grow. If his calculations were right—of course they were—it shouldn't take longer than a year! Brilliant! He would definitely have to discuss this with Pete when he saw him next.

"...Anyway, we'll make our way to Helten if could you send someone to get us? ...They'll be here tomorrow morning at 10? Ta! love you both, see you soon!" she chirped and ended the call.

Jackie then looked at Rose and the Doctor with her hands on her hips and chided, "Right, come on you two, we need to get to Helten before it gets dark, forward march!" They continued on, with only the crash of the waves and the sound of their footsteps to keep them company.

It was late afternoon when they reached town, their feet tired from the long walk. Jackie was the one to break the silence. "I don't know about you two, but could sure use some hot food and a good cuppa. First though, we need to check in to a hotel and then get some essentials if we are going to last until the zeppelin arrives." she said to the two of them, not expecting a response.

The partial Time Lord spoke first. "S'pose you're right Jackie. I am feeling a little peckish—well, more like ravenous actually. I feel like I could eat a horse. Well, not really, but you get the idea. Could also do with a good kip too. What say you, Rose Tyler? You up for a bit of food?"

Rose nodded and replied, "Ya, sounds good. I wouldn't half mind some chips right now" as a small smile crept up on her lips.

A cheeky grin came to the Half Doctor's face, as he remembered the first date Rose had shared with his full Time Lord counterpart. "That reminds me of the time we went to the year five billion to watch the end of the world on platform one. Do you remember?"

Rose, forgetting her heartache momentarily, replied "Our first date—we had chips!" as soon as she said those words however, her smile faltered and the sadness returned full on. "On second thought, I don't feel hungry anymore. Maybe you could bring me back something instead? I think I'll just head to bed when we check in."

Sensing she was uncomfortable with talking about the memory, the half Doctor decided not to push Rose any further. He muttered “Yup”, popping the 'p' non noncommittally and simply nodded his head in agreeance.

A few moments later they reached a suitable hotel and sauntered into the lobby. At the front desk, a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes watched the trio come in. Jackie went up to the the gentleman and asked for 2 rooms, specifying they be close in proximity and one needed to be a suite with two beds.

The blue eyed attendant nodded and said “Yes Madam, we have two rooms available with your specifications. They are located on the third floor of the hotel – rooms 310 and 312, the latter having the suite. Will this do?”, his voice thick with a Norwegian accent.

Meanwhile, the half Doctor wandered about, already bored out of his mind. He began inspecting the many paintings of the foyer, flicking through the tourist brochures and testing the lobby's chairs by bouncing on them.

“Yes, thank you” Jackie clucked, as she gave her information, paid for the rooms with her credit card and gave Rose one of the key cards to their suite. Just before Rose turned to find the elevator, Jackie grabbed her arm gently and murmured in a quiet voice “Sweetheart, I know how hard you worked to get back to the Doctor and I'm sorry it didn't work the way you planned. Your heart may be broken now, but it will heal, and as I see it, he's given you a gift. Don't waste it.”

With fresh tears threatening to fall, Rose softly replied “I know Mum. I just need some time to get my head around the situation. I'll come around, I always do” as she wiped the tears from her lashes and gave her mum a hug.

Jackie nodded in acknowledgement and decided it was best to change the subject. “Since you've decided to get an early night, is their any essentials I can pick up for you while his highness and I are at the shops?” she said with a smirk.

Rose, smiled at her mother's comment. “Actually, that would be great, thanks. All I need are some pajamas and knickers, a toothbrush, toothpaste and something to brush my hair with.”

“Alright love, we'll also make sure to bring you back some take away. I'll just put it in the fridge if your asleep when I get in, shall I? Off you pop.” Jackie murmured as she kindly pushed her daughter towards the elevator.

“Now, where did he get to?” Jackie pondered with her hands on her hips as she began looking around the lobby for the hybrid Doctor.

“Trying to phone home, are you? Your just like bloody E.T., you are!” she quipped as she found the partial Time Lord toying with a pay phone in an alcove off the lobby.

“Oi! I take offense to that remark! I'm only part alien if you care to remember Jackie, and as for looks, E.T. has nothing on me.” the half Doctor exclaimed ending the sentence with a cheeky grin and straightening his tie.

Rolling her eyes, Jackie sighed and motioned for the partial Time Lord to follow her out of the hotel. Walking down the steps and onto road, they soon found a shopping centre that supplied everything they needed.

Walking into the entrance, Jackie and the hybrid Doctor looked around, immediately finding a hypermarket where they could get everything they needed.

“Now, since I am the one with the money, don't wander off too far. Just grab the necessities you will need for tonight, yeah?” As she turned round to make sure the he heard her, all she saw was his swaggering form traipsing away.

XOXOXOX

The partial Time Lord, only half listening to Jackie's requests, sauntered down one of the isles not really knowing where to start first. Finding the Men's section among the other items of the store, he browsed leisurely through the department. Casually picking up shirts and trousers as he went, he put them up against himself to see if they would fit. A funny sense of deja vu came over him and he grinned from ear to ear. He remembered doing this with his last regeneration, picking out clothes to fit his new body and trying—admittedly—to give a brilliant first impression of his new pretty boy features in hopes Rose would approve. Seems he was once again in that sort of situation as he looked about the racks of clothing. The only disappointing thing was the fact he was finding it hard to spot anything he fancied. The TARDIS had a much better selection and was more to his taste than the cloth that hung about him. 

Suddenly, spotting the section designated for coats, he let out an excited “HA!” and dashed full on towards it. Maybe he'd finally find something to his liking there! His face was full of excitement as he frantically browsed through the coats until he found exactly what he was looking for: a brown, ankle length faux-suede trench coat, complete with satin lining. This coat closely resembled the one his full Time Lord twin wore, minus one small difference; the satin was a beautiful maroon colour. “Oh, you beauty! Your gorgeous! I'm going to have to get you!” He gleefully slipped the coat on and twirled about, almost knocking into a rack of Jackets. Sighing happily, he decided the trench coat was an essential he just couldn't live without. His excitement overtook him as he forgot to search for more practical essentials.

"Now to complete the look," he practically shouted and dashed about the store, other shoppers looking at him in confusion. Not really caring if he was making an unnecessary scene, he continued to search the store; he wanted very much to find the missing piece that would top his ensemble off. Coming round the corner of an isle in the health and beauty department, he finally found what he was looking for. A rack of glasses stood by the counter of the chemists, and he ran full on towards it, almost knocking into some elderly ladies. Giving a haste 'sorry' in their direction, he eagerly began trying an array of frames. Settling on a pair of square, black spectacles, he put them on, gave a beaming smile and waggled his eyebrows for good measure.They were perfect! Now grabbing everything he thought he needed, he decided to turn his attention back to finding Jackie.

Five minutes later, he found her in the toiletries section, picking up some toothpaste and some toothbrushes. "Ah, Jackie. There you are. I think I've found everything I need. how did you get on?" Now clad in his new items, price tags still hanging upon them as he grinned happily at her.

Turning to look at him, she realized he hadn't really been paying attention. That, or he didn't really understand what essentials were. "You've got to be kidding me. Are you trying to wind me up or something?" She was obviously irritated with his lack of attention and self control.

Not knowing what she meant, he gave a quizzical look. “I'm not. Everyone needs a good coat, especially one with pockets! Pockets are a genius invention, don't you think? I once smuggled a portable prismatic matrix stabilizer onto the planet Apollonian in the galaxy of Delphi-386 in one of my pockets. If Rose and I hadn't done so, the planet would have been blown to bits! Besides, I think it looks good on me,” He replied smugly.  
“And as for the glasses, th-” trying to continue, he was rudely interrupted by her.

“Doctor! Stop, yeah?. You're really a plum, aren't you! I meant essentials like pants, toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas and a comb, not a ruddy coat and a pair of glasses you don't even need!”

He looked at her sheepishly, realizing his mistake. Truthfully, the coat could be thought as a frivolity, but he had noted a slight decline in his ability to read things. Not that he'd tell Jackie that. “Ah. Right. So sorry. Forgot in my excitement, I guess. On the TARDIS, almost everything is provided for, so I don't usually go out for 'necessities'. I'll just go look for them, shall I?” he walked away as fast as his feet could take him, trying to avoid Jackie's wrath.

He momentarily felt a pang of longing stir deep within himself. He really did miss the TARDIS, it's constant hum soothing to his soul, which was no longer present. Reaching into his suit pocket, he felt for the piece of TARDIS coral he was given. Curling his slender fingers around it, he hoped the time would go reasonably fast so he could once again travel the stars. He sighed heavily at his melancholy thoughts. There was no use being sad about something he couldn't do anything about; it just made things worse. He needed to keep his spirits up if he was going to get through this unscathed. 

His resolve set, he picked up the necessary objects that Jackie had listed and went back to find her.


	3. New Beginnings

As soon as Rose entered the hotel suite, she leaned up against the door and sighed. She needed to get a hold of her thoughts and feelings before they ran a muck. Taking a steadying breath, she pushed off of the hard wood at her back and headed for the bed. Sinking down onto the duvet and mattress, she kicked off her shoes one by one and slowly scooted back to the headboard. She needed to stop reviewing things in her mind and tune out for a bit; it was the only way she'd get through this without becoming an absolute mess like the last time he left her. Picking up the channel changer on the nightstand, she turned on the TV. 

Flipping through the hotels limited channel selection, she soon stopped when she saw 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' being televised. Seeing as it was the only thing decent on, she decided to watch it, knowing full well how melancholy the romance in it was. The end—as she recalled—was uplifting enough, so it won out over the multitude of repeats that were being televised at that time of night—but just barely. As she had come to expect, there were some differences to the movie while she watched, noting them in her head like a little game. 

As the sorrowful part played out, she wiped her budding tears from her eyes and eagerly watched with anticipation for the ending scene. The main character learned to move on with her life and once again embraced it. It was what she, herself, wanted and hoped it to be sooner rather than later. She had spent too much time crying over the Doctor the first time and she had promised herself to never cry over him again. 

Turning off the Telly, Rose then made her way to the kitchenette and made herself a cup of tea, trying to think about the pros of her current state of affairs. Even though she wasn't in the privacy of her own room like she had planned, she felt being in the hotel room alone was better than nothing. She had to get this figured out, if not for her own sake, then for the hybrid Doctor's. She owed him that much.

Trying to organize her stormy thoughts, she decided on going through them to see if there was any hint of reconciliation. _Pros and cons always work best for that,_ she decided internally, _and pros seem to be the best place to start_.

First things first, she knew she wasn't alone and nor was her Doctor, and for that she was very thankful. Knowing full well he'd be a wreck if he didn't have someone there to distract him, she was extremely glad that Donna, now part Time Lord herself, could do that indefinitely. She also recognized the fact the hybrid Doctor would need a good support system if he was going to succeed in adapting to being part human, a role she was sure to be a part of. He needed her support through this transition as much as she needed him to help her move forward.

she could also express all her pent-up feelings she had harboured for her Doctor without the fear of rejection from him. For years, she kept skirting round the issue with the Doctor, flirting mercilessly but never doing anything about it simply because he made an issue of the differences in their lifetimes. Now, she could clear the air between them by declaring her love to him if she chose, knowing full well he would be able to reciprocate fully.

It certainly helped that he looked identical to the the one from her original universe; The same lean body under that form fitting suit, the same brilliant mind and the same fantastic hair she used to constantly fantasize about running her hands through. She fantasized for a moment about how he would look with a considerable amount of clothes missing. The spattering of hair on his chest. The mole he said he had, right between his shoulder blades. His amazingly long...legs. _Don't do that to yourself! Stop this right now. You need to focus, Tyler. This is not what the list is supposed to be about!_ She chided herself at the vivid images that passed through her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, no matter what feelings arose from them.

Regardless of what feelings the images sprang to life, she still felt quite vulnerable after all that had happened. That was no way to start a proper relationship. Perhaps, with time, when her heart had begun to heal, she could gain enough courage to tell him how she truly felt. For now though, she was inclined to keep any amorous feelings she had to herself and start off with just being mates. 

Feeling slightly better that she had reasoned out her thoughts towards him, she decided to go for a quick walk around the block of the hotel to clear her head. making sure she had her wallet, mobile and key card in hand, she strolled out the suite and made her way down to the lobby.

Stepping out into the curb, Rose breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the fresh salty air only a sea fairing town could possess. It instantly melted any leftover anxiety she had and replaced it with the courage and determination to move forward. It had somehow grounded her and made her more resolute and for that, she was eternally grateful.

She began walking at a steady pace, stopping here and there to window shop when something caught her fancy. Spotting the bookstore she had wanted to check out on her last time in Helten, she decided to take a look, in hopes of finding something to her liking.

Wandering around the store, she browsed a few sections at the front of the shop but nothing really caught her eye until she found herself in the Fantasy section. Eying 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' on one of the shelves, she picked it up and gave a tongue touched smile. She knew immediately that he'd love it. Deciding to get the book as a gift, she made her way up to the till, paid for the book and traversed back to the hotel, now with a new bounce in her step. She just hoped he would take the gift as a token of good faith between the two of them.

 

XOXOXOX

 

After the hybrid Doctor promptly found everything he needed—and some things he didn't—Jackie paid for the items and began scouting out for a suitable place to order take away from.

Contemplating a restaurant across the road, she moved toward it with the partial Time Lord in tow, their mouths watering at the delicious smells that were now permeating from the establishment. As soon as they got in through the door, the two of them stepped up to the counter and took a menu to see what was available. Deciding on three portions of fish and chips, they asked the maître d' if they could place their order to go. 

Fifteen minutes and a bag of take away later, they headed back to the hotel to meet up with Rose and eat their meal.

As they traveled upwards in the elevator, Jackie gave the half Doctor his key card for his room. "Here you are. Make sure you keep it on yourself at all times, mind."

"What's this for? Looks like one of those bank cards Rose showed me—well, I say showed but really I watched over her shoulder as she used it in one of those cashpoint thingies. Still, is it similar to that?" He really had no idea how to properly use it. He had assumed it was like when Rose had put her card in the cash machine, but he still wasn't certain, and hating to look like a fool, he had to ask. 

"It's your ruddy key card, you silly man! How else are you supposed to get into your hotel room—and don't think for one second that you would just say in the room Rose and I will be in, cause that's definitely not happening!"

His face contorted in horror, quite disgusted by her insinuation. "Why would I want to do that? Being in the same room as you while you're sleeping? No thank you. You probably snore! Bad for my thought processes." He stated pretentiously, wiggling his fingers at his forehead.

With that, the doors slid open and he walked out of the elevator, but not before Jackie gave him a good swat on his arm for being so rude. Brushing off the—frankly—weak attempt at a slap, he shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled up to the hotel room, waiting for her to open the door. Jackie fiddled with the key card and moments later, they walked in, finding Rose on one of the beds watching telly.

"Hello sweetheart! You feeling better? We brought you your favourite, fish n' chips!" Jackie chirped while she placed the bags on the table and the hybrid Doctor began passing out the food.

"Cor, that smells amazing, thanks!" Rose hummed as she took her portion from him and immediately began to tuck in. Savoring the first bite of a chip, she continued "these have to be the best chips I've had in a while—good choice Mum! Mmmmm!"

He nodded and joined Rose's praise. "oh yes, brilliant! Good choice Jackie!" Popping a piece of deep fried cod in his mouth, he licked his fingertips in agreement while his stomach rumbled for more.

When he was a full Time Lord, eating and sleeping on a regular basis wasn't something he did. His advanced Time Lord physiology allowed him the privilege to go days without eating or sleeping. Now being part human, he'd really had to pay attention to things like hunger and tiredness.

After the trio ate their fill, yawns were exchanged signaling a mutual agreement for sleep. He stood up, said his goodbyes and grabbed his bag of necessities before taking  his leave for the night. As he walked to the Door, however, Rose put a hand on his arm, halting him in his tracks. 

"While you two were picking up stuff, I took a quick walk to clear my head. Found this. I thought you might like it for the zeppelin ride tomorrow." Rose grabbed the book and handed it to him.

The half Doctor's eyes instantly lit up as Rose gifted him the book. He had no idea how she knew that he liked Harry Potter. "Rose, thank you. This is brilliant! I can't wait to see whats changed. Good thing that this one isn't as sad as the seventh, otherwise you'd be privy to watch me cry,"  he said with a wink.

Rose smiled with her tongue peaking out between her teeth. "you showing off your sensitive side while reading a book? I'd love to see that!" She then gave him a quick hug before opening the door to let him out.

"Night, see you in the morning," he murmured to her while passing through the doorway.

"G'night, Doctor." Rose smiled at him and with a short wave, she closed the door.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this chapter contains talk of physical and verbal abuse. It also contains a nightmare sequence.

The hybrid Doctor stared blankly at the door he had just exited, pondering about the gift he was given. Maybe this was her way of showing him that she was still up for being mates.

Giving up a small smile, he turned in the direction of his hotel room and walked the few steps to his own door. Then he placed the key card in, just like Jackie had shown him, and turned the knob to open the door.

Slipping silently inside, he placed the book and the bag of necessities on the built in dresser. Sitting heavily on the end of the bed which creaked under his weight, he toed off his trainers and pulled off his blue suit jacket, slinging it over a nearby chair. This was definitely the first of many confusing days ahead. He had no idea what his future held, but he hoped it would become easier as time went on. Letting out a big sigh, he grabbed the remote and turned on the telly, flicking through the channels. _This would be so much nicer if I had my sonic with me. Too bad I hadn't thought to nick his spare_ , he mused to himself. The remote currently in the palm of his hand was extremely slow in comparison and the telly didn't have nearly as many channels as he was used to.

After a half hour and finding nothing particularly interesting on, he decided to try and sleep as his body betrayed him with another yawn. Sliding out of his t-shirt and trousers, he turned down the bed and slipped under the covers. Thoughts of all the major adjustments he'd have to come to terms with bounded about his mind like sheep, slowly making him more and more drowsy.

For a fleeting moment just before his slumber was set upon him, he half wished that he was no longer part human and back to being his full Time Lord self. He had no idea how to make his new life work as a part human and quite frankly he was scared at all the things he would no longer be able to do. He just hoped that Rose had a better idea. The only saving grace about this situation was that he could now spend his one life with her; the one adventure his full Time Lord self could never properly have.

Continuing to ponder on that thought, he began to drift off into a fitful sleep. Nightmares began to plague his mind, swooping down like vultures and bringing nothing but anguish and loneliness in their wake. Poisonous thoughts reeked havoc as he watched himself commit genocide to the Daleks twice and then to his beloved planet.

The destroyer of worlds. The executioner. The oncoming storm. The great exterminator. The last of the Time Lords. These names flooded his consciousness over and over again as he watched both Skaro and Gallifrey burn brighter than a thousand suns and cease to exist. The Maniacal laughter of Davros echoed through his mind as he watched the entire Dalek race disintegrate before his eyes instantaneously. He began to fall through the time vortex alone and without his TARDIS to save him, spinning out of control, spiraling down into oblivion. All of the peoples of Gallifrey screaming his name, full of and agony and suffering, crying out in utter despair. Doctor! Doctor! DOCTOR!

XOXOXOX

Startled from her sleep to the sound of muffled shouting, Rose quickly realized that it was coming from the hybrid Doctor's room next door. Deeply concerned for him, she hurriedly found the spare key card to his room and made her way out into the brightly lit hallway. To say that it was chilly in the hall was an understatement. She gave a violent shiver as the cool air passed over her bare arms and legs.

Another shout broke out of the silence as she knocked and asked if he was alright, waiting for an answer but no response came. In a state of worry that something had happened to him, she used the key card to enter his room. Stepping inside, her eyes took a few moments to adjust as she tried to find her way to where the hybrid Doctor slept.

Rounding the corner to where the room opened up, she glanced at the bed and the heartbreaking scene before her. He was tangled in a mass of sheets as he thrashed about the bed. His face and chest were wet with perspiration and it glistened as the moon shone through a crack in the curtains and breathing was ragged, his face was contorted into an expression of pure despair. Suddenly, he began to shout “No! Stop, Please! STOP!” flailing his arms and legs like a madman.

On her way to the bed, Rose quickly stopped off by the loo to grab a wet washcloth for his face. Rose was riddled with concern, and knelt down beside him to brush his fringe off of his brow. She then began to dab his forehead with the the damp cloth all the while worrying her lip. She had no idea he suffered from nightmares. This was absolutely gut wrenching, watching on as he flailed and thrashed, trying to escape from some unknown force.

Putting a hand on his chest, she began to say his name just audible over a whisper. “Doctor? Doctor? It's me, Rose. You're having a nightmare. Wake up, it's alright. Doctor. Doctor...”

Unexpectedly, he shot up out of bed. “STOP!” He shouted at the room, the force knocking Rose askew, as she fell on her backside. He looked around frantically with eyes wide as saucers, his breathing still ragged from his dream. He looked so utterly terrified, that Rose's heart broke anew for this partial Time Lord.

XOXOXOX

After a few moments to regain his composure, he found Rose on the ground with a washcloth in hand and he quickly realized what had happened. He must have pushed her back when he sat up. From the looks of things, she must have come into the room and had been tending to him as he had his night terror. She had come to his aid and he had pushed her away when he needed her the most. It seemed that the universe was again making a joke at his expense.

He raked a hand through his unkempt hair and began to tug at his ear, feeling absolutely awful for pushing her. “Rose, you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? Rassilon, I'm so sorry.” Extending his hand, he pulled Rose up off the floor.

After taking stock and making sure she wasn't hurt, she spoke. “S'alright Doctor. Are you okay though? It looked as if you were having a pretty bad nightmare. Do y' wanna talk about it?”

He watched the worry contort her features, and even though she was concerned, it broke his heart to see her so troubled for him.

“I'm fine. It was n-” He instinctively began to build barriers so that Rose wouldn't be burdened by his pain and suffering, but stopped when she cut him off.

“You know what I think? I think it's good to get stuff like that off of your chest and not keep it locked up inside. Whatever it was about, I'm here for you. I want to know—we're in this together now. Tell me, yeah?”

Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, he gave another sigh as he watched Rose look up at him through her lashes and place a hand on top of his. He could never resist Rose when she looked at him like that. The partial Time Lord realized that if he wanted to move forward with Rose in the future, he would have to let her in. He supposed it was better late than never and decided to show a side of himself that he never before had let anyone see. Knowing that he was just about to let his inner most fears and troubles out, a shiver ran through him, making the vulnerability he felt all the more real.

“Right. Okay. I'll tell you Rose but I am warning you, I've never allowed myself this luxury before and it's something I am not entirely comfortable with.”

“I understand, but you'll feel loads better if you just get it off of your chest, I promise. Tell you what, I'll tell you something personal about myself, if you tell me what your nightmare was about. I'll even make you a cuppa if you want? Deal?” Rose got up, turned on the lights and began filling the kettle.

“Deal, seeing as I don't know if I could get back to sleep at this point.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the toilet, closing the door behind him.

XOXOXOX

Unbeknownst to the partial Time Lord, Rose watched as his slim frame padded across the carpet, in the reflection of the telly. As he closed the door, she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Why did he have to look so gorgeous even after having a horrible nightmare? It wasn't fair! If the tables were turned, she would no doubt looked like a cat had sucked on her head! This would do nothing good for her either, as she now had gotten a rather good look at his mostly unclothed body. Her dreams better behave after she'd seen to him, 'cause she certainly didn't want to explain to her own mum why she was making unusual noises in the middle of the night. 

Feeling her nerves getting the better of her, she almost ripped a tea bag in half as her trembling fingers fought with the tea bag packets. Rose had to close her eyes to regain some form of control over her body before he back in the room. She wasn't ready to acknowledge these feelings that were bombarding her heart at the moment. How was she going to keep cool if her bleedin' body kept betraying her like this!

XOXOXOX

The toilet door opened and he emerged, stretching his arms overhead and yawning while making his way back to the bed. Flopping down, he leaned up against the headboard with hands behind his head and legs crossed in front of him. Now this was a sight to behold. He watched Rose pour the boiled water into the two cups, only now realizing that all she had on were a pair of sleeping shorts and a vest top. He gazed at her curvaceous form, lingering at her long, lean legs and her pert bum, thoroughly enjoying the view.

Suddenly, she turned, catching him in the act of eying her up. He flicked his eyes up and met her gaze full on, giving her a sultry look—one that could only be filled with pure seduction—before flitting back to their familiar soft brown. He saw her tremble in response to his gaze, watching curiously as she averted her eyes to break the spell while she handed him his tea.

Seeing the obvious effect he had on Rose as he got caught looking at her, he gave her a tongue to teeth grin and patted the other side of the bed with his hand. He had no idea she actually would respond to him like that still. Maybe she wasn't as put off as he thought.

He watched on with glee as she blushed at his brashness but his heart feel as in the same moment dismiss it, while making her way to the other side of the bed. Maybe he was wrong after all. Placing his cuppa down on the bedside table, he heard Rose speak up.  “Well? Go on, tell me what your nightmare was about Doctor.”

“Alright, time to get down to brass tacks I suppose.” He sighed and tugged at his ear in apprehension. Better late than never. Plucking up the courage, he began to tell Rose why this nightmare had plagued him in the first place.

“Rose, before I start, promise me you won't judge me before you have heard everything. I have done some very horrific things in my lives and the memories of those things haunt me to this day in the form of nightmares. I don't want you to get the wrong impression about me. I am a different man than I was when these events happened.”

“I promise I won't judge you, Doctor," she urged.

“When I was a full Time Lord, I only slept a few hours at a time, as you know, because I never needed much sleep to function in the first place. Superior Time Lord physiology and all that. It was also a saving grace too, because I didn't have to deal with the nightmares that haunted my mind. I usually didn't sleep enough for them to bother me and the TARDIS helped lessen the frequency of them by her telepathic presence. Now being half human and without a fully functioning TARDIS, I'm cursed with those nightmares again. I fear they will return in frequency and become more intense with the more sleep I get. I am going to need to find some way to subdue them while the TARDIS fragment is growing. Will you help me?”

Rose nodded and replied “Of course I'll help you Doctor, that's what mates are for, right?”

“Good, glad we got that settled. Now, onto the nightmare.” He took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he rubbed a hand down his now stubbled face.

“My nightmares are often of Gallifrey and Skaro. I destroyed them both and I relive those moments over and over again. I hear all of Gallifrey screaming my name in pure agony, as I fall through the time vortex and into oblivion alone. No TARDIS, No you, no one. Names float around my head of what alien races have called me for doing such terrible things. The destroyer of worlds, the executioner and the like. I hear Davros' laughter echo through my mind as I cause the Dalek race to get ripped apart before my eyes. Y' know, he's the one who called me the destroyer of worlds and he was right, I am.” The half Doctor let out a ragged breath, trying to keep his composure.

"That's the burden my counterpart and I must carry. We are the exterminator of races, Rose. These nightmares are part of our atonement just as being the last of the Time Lords is." He managed to get out, voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks, dropping upon the wrinkled bed sheets.

"Yes, but you don't have to carry it alone anymore, 'cause you've got me and I'm never gonna leave you, remember?" He watched Rose smile up at him and move a free hand to wipe the tears away with the pad of her thumb. He couldn't help but lean into her touch and feel thankful she was with him again, just as it should be He had missed her so very much. 

"Come here, you." He pulled her into an affectionate embrace. He had always enjoyed the hugs they shared and it pleased him more than ever to have her wrapped up in his arms. It made him feel so much better knowing she was there and affirmed she would never leave him.

Curiosity now getting the better of him, he released her from their hug and began prompting her to keep her end of the bargain. It was only fair.

"Now I've bared my soul, it's time for you to do the same. Come on, out with it. I'm very curious as to what you could possibly tell me that I don't already know." He chortled at the thought.

XOXOXOX

Rose instantly felt her heart go out to him as he made his confessions. She could not believe that behind his spirited exterior there was something as dark and sullen as the thoughts and feelings he had just shared with her. How could he not see the hero that she saw him to be? She had memories of his full Time Lord twin saving so many lives and galaxies from harm, how could he not know how important he was to the human race? To her?

She felt the immediate urge to comfort him. Taking her hand, she gently cupped his cheek and wiped away the tears that he had shed. He really didn't deserve to handle this burden on his own. She hoped he knew that she'd always be willing to share the load and that she would be there for him always.

The hug he abruptly pulled her into was one filled with optimism and hope. It made her feel as long as they were together, they could conquer anything. She needed that reassurance as much as he did right now. 

He released her then and prompted her that it was her turn to tell a secret while his ego spilled out over his brash words. How could he be so caring and selfless one minute and so saucy the next? He really was very similar to her Doctor in that way.

"Oi, I'll have you know there is lots of things you don't know about me! A girl's gotta have some secrets. A deal is a deal though, and I did say I'd tell you something personal in exchange for you telling me your nightmare, no matter how painful it may be."

This obviously piqued his interest, as he moved to face her and straightened himself up, ready for her tale.

"Do you remember me ever mentioning Jimmy Stone?" Rose asked him and he shook his head in response.

"Well, while I was still in school and I was dating Mickey, we were introduced to him by our mutual friend Tom. Tom was the bassist for Jimmy's band and he invited us to hear them play down the pub one night.

Mickey and I went and listened to them and after we were invited out for a few drinks. We tagged along in their van and ended up in this dingy club in west London called Tiger Tiger. Seriously foul, that place. Anyway, While Mickey was getting his sixth pint of the night, Jimmy came over and started chatting me up. Jimmy was the typical bad boy and since I had had quite a few drinks of my own, I ended up saying yes when he asked me to leave with him. I should've said no, but I just couldn't help myself; Jimmy was just so different to Mickey and I was getting tired of his pansy boy antics. I wanted something new and exciting and Jimmy was just that.

So, we left while Mickey was paying for his pint and ended up going back to Jimmy's. It turns out he lived in a bedsit with 3 other guys. It was a right dump, full of empty take away boxes and things strewn about the floor, a typical bloke flat if you ask me. One thing led to another and next thing I know, I had dumped Mickey, dropped out of school and moved in with Jimmy.

Mum didn't like it at all and we had a big fight over the whole thing. I didn't talk or see her once in the five months that Jimmy and I were together. I really should have listened to her though, 'cause after I moved in with him, things took a turn for the worse," She worried her thumbnail and tears pricked at her eyes, making them sting **.** Rose was now having second thoughts about telling him as the memories of Jimmy overwhelmed her.

He put his arm around her. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to Rose. I understand if it's too painful."

"No Doctor, I want to. I've kept this inside for too long, it's about time I told someone." She replied as she leaned on his shoulder for a few moments, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. 

Sitting back up, Rose took a deep breath and tried to continue. "At first, Jimmy seemed like a decent bloke but a few months into our relationship, it's like a switch was flipped. He became violent towards me one day when I accidentally broke his guitar when it fell of the stand as I was trying to find somethin'. He pinned me up against a wall and threatened if I ever did that again, he would beat me within an inch of my life." Rose let out an unexpected sob as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

She watched as he gasped at her confession. Then, she saw it plain as day, the rage she knew he had held within himself for so long made an appearance at her admission. Through gritted teeth he snarled, "If he hurt one hair on your head Rose, so help me Rassilon, I will find him and make him pay for what he's done to you!"

"No Doctor, you won't. That prick has already paid for hurting me, and he's been to prison since then. And besides, that was Jimmy in my original universe, not this one. I don't even know if he is here—not that I'd want to, mind. Just the same, though, if your going to become like this, I don't know if I want to tell you any more."

"Fine, but if anyone else hurts you like that, I will personally see to it they never do it again." He crossed his hands in front of his chest and scowled to the room.

"Can I continue now?" she questioned, wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

"Yeah, sorry, go on," he muttered back as she took another deep breath to calm herself.

"Not only was he physically abusive, but mentally abusive and controlling too. He would constantly belittle me in front of his mates, call me names and basically talk down to me whenever we were together. I had to bail him out constantly from the people he owed money to, I stopped hanging out with my own mates because Jimmy didn't like it, I couldn't go see him and his band play because he'd get really jealous if any bloke came up to me. It was just terrible. Also found out later he would cheat on me with other women at his gigs, guess that's the other reason why he didn't want me to come see him play.

I spent three more months taking shit from him until I finally had enough. By the time I had left him, I was £800 in debt and a shell of who I once was. One day, while Jimmy was on the road to Amsterdam—later I found out with a groupie named Noosh—I phoned up mum and told her I was leaving him and wondered if I could come back home. Mum never hesitated to let me come back and was really great about it all. She never asked me questions about my time with Jimmy, or bothered me about dropping out of school. I figured she was just so glad to have me back at home that it never mattered much to her.

She even helped me get my job at the shop where we first met. I also began to hang out with my mates again and even got back together with Mickey. I had begun to lead a normal life again...until I met you, of course." Rose smiled at the thought. "Last thing I had heard, Jimmy became a door to door salesman after he was let out of prison. Guess he couldn't hack it as a musician, especially after how many fights he used to get into with the club owners. I always knew he'd never amount to much."

As Rose finished her story, she bent her legs up and hugged them, resting her head on her knees and looked sidelong at him. "A year and a half later, you showed up with your northern accent and your leather jacket and told me to 'run'. I could never go back to my ordinary life after that, and why would I even want to after all you've showed me."

"So, how come you didn't tell one of your mates or Mickey what had happened? I thought after something like that, you would've needed to get it off your chest." He asked.

"It was too recent and painful for me to talk about it back then. All I wanted was somehow to delete that mistake from my memory and move on, so that's what I tried to do. When you came into the picture, it made those horrid memories even easier to ignore. You taught me that I was worth something, even if I didn't believe it at first." A yawn escaped her lips and she covered her mouth to catch it.

The hybrid Doctor mirrored Rose with his own, stretching his long arms above his head.

"Well Doctor, I think I should go back to bed now before mum wakes up and finds me missing. Hope our talk helped, See you in the morning." Rose got up off the bed and padded softly back to the door. She really did hope the talking had helped him.

He followed her, stopping to hold the the door for her. "See you in the morning." He gave her a simple smile as she walked out into the hallway and the door closed behind her with a soft click.


	5. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy!

The next morning, the trio gathered in the hotel room where Jackie and Rose were staying, prior to heading down into the hotel's banquet room to eat breakfast. Just as they were about to head downstairs, Jackie told the other two they could go ahead without her as she made another phone call to Pete. She had found out from the front desk that there was a landing strip just north of Helten and wanted to inform him on how to get there.

Rose and the hybrid Doctor didn't need telling twice as they made their way to the lift, tummies grumbling in unison as they walked. Rose couldn't believe how hungry she was and figured that if she were that hungry, the partial Time Lord would be absolutely famished.

"So Doctor, did you get back to sleep alright after our talk?" Rose asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah, I did thanks. You were right about talking it out, it helped a lot. Slept like a baby—well, a bear during hibernation more like. I don't know why you lot have that saying, 'cause babies, no matter what species they are, never sleep soundly. They're always twitching and fussing and needing to be fed. I wouldn't call that sleeping soundly at all, would you?"

"You got me there, Doctor." Rose chuckled at him and his non stop gob. She was quite amazed he hadn't yet stopped for breath yet.

"Rose Tyler, are you laughing at me?" He cracked a grin and raised his eyebrows showing off the twinkle in his eyes.

"I just forgot how much you loved to gab." She said, trying to act all innocent but failing miserably as her mouth gave her away with a tongue touched smile.

"Hmm, a valid question, seeing as I have no respiratory bypass system anymore. I'll have to get back to you on that one," he bantered back, as the lift came to a stop. "Here we are then, ladies first." he gestured a hand forward, allowing Rose to exit before him.

They came out into the lobby and headed for the banquet room as delicious smells perforated the air. Quickly finding a suitable table, Rose and the hybrid Doctor the made their way up to the buffet, mouths watering in anticipation.

Handing a plate to him while keeping one for herself, Rose took the lead in dishing out the food, filling their plates up to resemble a full English breakfast. Once her plate was filled to her liking, she promptly returned to their table. She was definitely looking forward to tucking into a good fry up. It smelled so amazing she could hardly wait until she reached the table as she shoved a fork full of fried mushroom in her mouth.

"Just gonna pop back and grab us some tea, yeah?" She offered, already a few steps away from the table they had procured.

Placing her plate down upon the table and hurriedly taking a few more bites of food, she went back to the buffet to get some tea for the hybrid Doctor and herself, leaving him to his devices.

XOXOXOX

 

"So, I've talked to Pete, and the zeppelin should be at the landing strip in an hour if the weather holds up. You alright, Doctor?"

Not realizing Jackie had entered the room, the hybrid Doctor jumped as she touched his arm. Mother of Gallifrey, how had she snuck up on him like that! He'd better watch himself, if Jackie was this sneaky then he might have an issue with privacy later on.

"Ya, I'm alright. Must have zoned out for a moment there." He gave a slight smile, sending his random thoughts scattering like meteors across a night sky. He had been thinking of how beautiful and comforting Rose had been the previous night. She was making it very hard for him to resist her charms when she was so compassionate about his shortcomings. Realizing this was one of the reasons why his full Time Lord twin had such an attachment to her, he now understood why he was having trouble keeping his feelings in check.

"Good. Won't be a mo'." As Jackie made her way to the buffet, Rose returned with two steaming cups of tea in her hands.

Plopping both cups upon the table and sliding one towards him, Rose grabbed a chair and began to munch on her own breakfast. He watched her look up at him questioningly, when he pushed the contents of his plate back and forth with his fork.

As if he reading her mind, the half Doctor nonchalantly shrugged. "guess I'm not hungry after all, think I'll just pop to the WC." downing his tea in one gulp, he pushed his chair back and walked away without another word. There were things he needed to think on and what better place then the loo. He could step into a stall, lock the door and have a few minutes to himself to try and control his emotions; it was beginning to be hard work while Rose was around.

XOXOXOX

As he walked away, there was something about his countenance that made her uneasy. She had seen that look before. Those ancient eyes narrowing ever so slightly, bottom lip jutting out in an irresistible pout and arms crossed as if he were guarding a secret—he was about to get into trouble. The alarm bells went off in her mind and she knew she had to follow him. She got up from the table and was about to chase him down but stopped short when her mum plunked her own plate of food on the table and spoke up.

"Leave him. He's fine, he told me so! He's just going to the loo, Rose. I'm sure he'll be back before you know it. Sit down with me and have a chat like we used to, yeah?"

"But Mum, I've seen that look before. He's going to get into trouble, I just know it!" Rose began to plead.

"Seriously Rose, he's just going to the toilet for goodness sake. Let the man do his business in peace! Tell you what, if he's not back in ten minutes, you can go search for him, I'll even help you, alright?"

"Alright" said Rose, her face drawn with defeat as she sank back down in her chair. She glanced at her watch, checking to see how many minutes had passed since his departure, while her mum droned on, making every second feel like an hour. Tuning Jackie out, Rose's mind flashed through all of the possible scenarios he could be getting into at this very moment.

Eight minutes passed. Nine minutes passed, and sill no Doctor. Rose was now sitting on the edge of her seat in an almost frantic state, ready to get up and find him as soon as her watch rang out at the ten minute mark. Her eyes darted about the room, searching for anything that was familiar to the part alien. Finally, just as her watch began to beep, he appeared. Sighing with relief, she got up and gave him a great big hug.

"Hello, what's this for?" The hybrid Doctor asked quizzically, placing his arms around her shoulders.

"For coming back in ten minutes and _not_ getting into trouble." Rose released him as she gave the hybrid Doctor a knowing look.

"Pfft, me get into trouble without you? Unlikely. The best type of trouble _always_ happens when I'm with you. We're a team, you and I, remember? We're like Sherlock and Watson or Inspector Morse and Lewis. I couldn't very well go off and get into trouble without you, now could I?

Holding Rose at arms length, He gave her a megawatt smile and crooked his head in an attempt to reassure her that no trouble was afoot. No matter how charming he was being, she still felt uneasy about his abrupt departure. Something was going on.

"So you two, are you gonna join me in one last cuppa, or not?" Jackie offered, breaking the bubble that had surrounded Rose and the hybrid Doctor. Before she could answer her mum, he flew in and took over. Grabbing her hand, he smiled at her while almost completely ignoring her mum. "Come on Lewis, we have some packing to do," he said assertively, pulling Rose behind him while he made his way to the lifts before Jackie even had a chance to protest.

Stepping in the elevator, Rose turned to him for an explanation as to why she was so hastily pulled away from her breakfast.

"So?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"Didn't feel like sitting and 'chatting' with your Mother is all. I've already done enough of that to last me a lifetime." He shuddered at the thought as he leaned up against the back of the elevator, hands spread against the cold metal rail and his feet crossed at the ankles.

Rose rolled her eyes, folded her arms and shook her head. "You _do_ realize Doctor, that if we're going to spend the remainder of our lives together, you are going to have to make _some_ effort with my Mum, yeah?"

"I realize that, yes, but it doesn't mean that I'm happy about it. I'll try and make an effort but on one condition: we only visit your family on holidays and for birthdays. We'll be traveling most of the time anyway and won't have time to visit regularly." He pushed off of the railing to stand full height just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Rose nodded in agreement, her blonde locks falling in her face while she exited the elevator. Did she just say that out loud?! Blimey, It was a good thing that her hair was covering her face while she exited first, otherwise he would have seen the magnificent flush of her neck and cheeks had just done. Even after she had chided herself about getting involved with him too soon, her body was still betraying her! This was just getting better and better, wasn't it. It was like this universe was trying to speed things along. Well, he didn't seem too phased about it in any case. He even mentioned having her come with him when the TARDIS was finished growing. Maybe that was because he truly didn't understand what she had meant. She desperately hoped it was the case.

As they started to walk, she began fiddling with her pocket to loosen the key card from it's grip as he followed close behind. They walked the short distance to Rose's door in silence, but as soon as Rose was about to open it, he stopped her with a question.

"So, are you still up for traveling with me too, then?" He asked, almost timidly.

she turned to face him. "Ya, 'course, why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought, 'cause I changed..." his voice trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders and looked away, somewhat embarrassed by his faulty assumption.

Rose's eyes shone with kindness and she smiled at his sudden vulnerability. "You haven't changed all that much if you ask me. For the record, though, I would still travel with you even if you had six eyes and were green. I could never give up traveling with you, not after all the stuff we've seen and done."

With that, she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed the half Doctor sweetly on the cheek. Her body took no time in reacting to her boldness, as colour crept up into her cheeks and butterflies began to flutter within her, making it hard to breathe. _Oh great, not again_ , she scolded herself as another blush coloured her cheeks. At this rate, her mum was gonna think that she was feeling poorly with the constant flush that had made itself comfortable upon her cheeks.

Becoming flat footed once more, she looked through her lashes at the half Time Lord to see his cheeks fill with a colour that rivaled hers. Now, this was a new development, he almost never blushed at things like that. _Must be the lack of superior biology that had him turning red,_ she thought while she gave a subtle smirk. Then, they both let out a chuckle at the awkwardness of it all, simultaneously looking down at their feet, trying to lessen intensity of the moment. It did absolutely nothing, of course, but they tried nevertheless.

He raked a hand through his thick, dark hair, pausing at the back of his freckled neck as he spoke. She could tell he was extremely flustered.  "I'll just go and grab my things shall I? Be back before you can shake a leg."

He was gone in a flash, opening his hotel door with lightning speed and stepping hurriedly through the doorway. Rose sighed at his speedy departure and opened her door to collect her own things from about the room. He definitely seemed on edge about the closeness they shared. Maybe he wasn't quite ready to move on, to take things further and cross the path between friends and lovers? That was fine by her, of course, but she could've sworn last night he felt otherwise. She was certain she saw it in his eyes as she turned round after making the tea. Maybe she was reading too much into things.

Moments later, someone stepped inside the hotel suite as Rose's back was turned. Thinking it was the partial Time Lord, her heart skipped a beat and she turned around breathlessly to face him. What she hadn't planned on was seeing her own Mother.

"All packed up then?" Jackie said, eying her daughter curiously, noting her daughter's flushed appearance.

"Yup. All packed and ready to go, just want the Doctor -I mean- just _waiting_ for the Doctor." Rose immediately became embarrassed at her choice of words, making her already flushed face grow an even deeper shade of scarlet. Fucking Christ! Couldn't she just make it through one bloody day without getting all hot and bothered for him?! 

Jackie, who was well aware by Rose's reaction that something must have happened between the two of them, wanted to pry but thought better of it. Instead, she carried on as if nothing had happened to prevent anymore embarrassment to her daughter. 

"Good. I'll just grab the rest of my things and we'll be off then. I got the desk clerk to call us a cab on my way up, and he said they would be here in 10 minutes or so." Jackie informed her, as she went about the room, picking up her belongings. 

Rose inwardly berated herself for acting like a love struck fool as soon as her Mum's back was turned. This was utter madness. She wasn't usually the type to get all starry eyed for a bloke, even one as exceptional as the Doctor, but somehow, it had happened. It was as if he was playing puppet master, strings wrapped around her battered heart and pulling the pieces together, making it dance in her chest whether she wanted it to or not.

A knocking sound made Rose jump back to reality. Knowing it would be him, she plastered a smile on her face before opening the door. The partial Time Lord smiled graciously back and moved past her into the room.

"All set then?" He asked, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Rose.

"Yes, I think we're ready." Jackie replied, picking up her bag and moving towards the door.

"Allons-y!" He shouted over-enthusiastically, trying to out do the awkwardness that they both felt, as he bounded out the door and disappeared down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Jackie and Rose joined him on the front steps of the hotel, waiting for their cab to arrive, shielding their eyes to the brightly lit sky.

Rose's hair whipped around her face as a light breeze brushed past. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled and took in the beauty around the little town. 

The sun illuminated the sky magnificently, its light dancing upon the few fluffy clouds that floated about in careless abandon, while the fresh, salty air rolled in from the beach. The buildings, which stood tall and sturdy, had cast protective shadows against the brightness. People bustled about their daily business, swiftly moving between the contrasting colours of light and dark.

The cab they were waiting for brought Roses focus back, as it abruptly pulled up to the curb and a middle aged man got out.

"Are you the ones who ordered the cab?" His Norwegian accent echoing in the trio's ears as he looked at them expectantly.

"Yes, that would be us. We're headed to the air strip just outside town." Jackie said with a smile as the cabbie began to put their belongings in the boot of the car. She then moved to the front passenger side of the vehicle and got in as the other two followed suit, sliding silently into the back seat together.

Rose buckled herself in and began to relax, closing her eyes for a moment as her head rolled back against the plush seat. She took a deep breath and sighed, feeling the steady, slow beat of her own heart rhythmically wash over her. The embarrassment she had endured earlier was now gone, and her affections towards the partial Time Lord were back in check, or so she hoped.

Hearing the cabbie's door slam shut, she opened her eyes and gave a quick glance at the hybrid Doctor, who was looking out his window deep in thought. Turning to gaze out her window as the cab pulled away, her own thoughts turned to the enigma that was the Doctor. The night before, he had imparted only a fraction of who he really was and yet, she was already hungry for more. The tiny sliver of information he gave had infected her brain, and now Rose was left with more questions than answers. She knew he would eventually unravel the nine hundred years of time and space his memories held tight, but could she be patient enough to wait that long? She would certainly try.

As she let her thoughts meander down another path, she became aware of something rubbing against her thigh. Startled at the touch, she broke out of her musings to see what it was. Unfortunately, she had no knowledge of what invaded her personal space, because it stopped just as soon as it started. Frowning at the odd occurrence, she turned back to her reverie only to be pulled out again by the same gentle touch. Assuming now the partial Time Lord had done it, she whipped her head around and gave him a scolding look, only to find him soundly asleep against the window.

"Huh," she said to herself, even more puzzled than before.

Shrugging off the incident, Rose returned to staring aimlessly out the window. Her mum's voice mixed with the driver's foreign timbre and the car's rumble, floated in and out of her consciousness as she watched the landscape pass by. It made such a gentle, constant noise that it beckoned her to close her heavy lids and drift off to sleep within moments.

Rose awoke to the sound of another car door being shut and sat up from her slouched position against the window, surveying what could only be their destination. The landing strip sat back from the main road they had traveled upon, attached by a long drive that was covered in a canopy of trees. It opened up into a massive clearing skirted by evergreens, and in the distance, craggy mountains peeked through wispy clouds like draped chiffon among the peaks. The landing strip itself featured a quintessential air hanger, complete with planes neatly tucked underneath and tarmac that seemed to cut its way through the clearing, dividing it cleanly in two.

Stepping out of the cab and grabbing her belongings, she noticed he was staring up towards the sky, while her mum promptly paid the driver and thanked him for his services. The cabbie tipped his hat in a silent farewell as he got back in the cab and was disappeared out of sight through the tree covered drive.

XOXOXOXO

The partial Time Lord looked up and squinted at the heavens while propping a hand against his brow, stopping the glare from entering his eyes. He could see the Tyler's personal zeppelin among the clouds, descending slowly to meet them on the asphalt where they stood.

This was it. He was now going to have to become 'domestic' until the TARDIS was fully formed and functional. There was no way of out of it now.

A surge of panic rippled throughout his entire body, making his heart pound frantically and his palms moist with sweat. Quelling the urge to run for his life, he sharply inhaled through his nose and straightened his tie.

"Stiff upper lip." he murmured to himself and purposely walked towards Rose, his jaw set and a resolute look fixed in his eyes.

Taking her hand, he drew strength from her touch. He felt her comfort washing over him immediately, soothing the anxieties that threatened to push their way through his cool exterior. 

He sighed, and Rose gave his hand a squeeze in response. He glanced at her illuminated profile, glowing brilliantly in the sunlight and smiled as a memory drifted to the surface of his brain. He had seen her like this once before on Platform One. She was the BAD WOLF. He had regenerated because of her.

He continued to watch Rose as she turned and cast her stunning eyes upon his. Somewhere, a light shone in those deep brown globes that threw him off guard and caught his attention all at once. It stirred something deep down in the core of his being, awakening what he had not felt since he had been reincarnated in this body. Rose smiled in acknowledgment yet no words passed between them. A rock formed in the pit of his stomach as the realization hit. Rose still had a piece of the time vortex within her. That meant he hadn't recovered all of it. Rassilion, how had he not noticed this before!

The interaction was over in a flash and as he stood totally stunned. The light in Roses eyes had dimmed, and returned to their natural luster. She shook him gently, pulling him out of the overwhelming shock he felt.

He had to think fast. He couldn't tell her, that was for sure. Not yet, anyway. He needed to see exactly how much of the time vortex still resided within her, but how? He didn't know if his telepathic capabilities would be strong enough to detect it, even _with_ permission to enter Rose's mind. He had no idea if she would even let him, but it was worth a try. Rose _had_ said she would help him experiment with his senses to find out how sensitive they were. He would just have to omit this as the reason for testing his telepathy. The rest, he decided, he would have to figure out later.

"Right." He said, his eyebrows moving to meet his hairline while he inhaled deeply and clasped his hands together.

The zeppelin had now landed and he could make out two figures moving towards them. The smaller of the two suddenly ran headlong towards Jackie, as she knelt on the landing strip with arms outstretched.

"Mummy!" The small boy yelled as Jackie's arms wrapped around his little body in a tight hug.

"Hello love! Oh, did I miss you! Give us a kiss!" Jackie said as she picked the boy up in her arms and twirled about.

The boy leaned his head back and laughed as he put his arms around Jackie's shoulders. A silly smile overtook her lips as she dipped him upside down, his screeches and laughter almost contagious.

Upon seeing the other figure make his way towards her, Jackie put her son down and lovingly embarrassed her husband.

The boy saw Rose and yelled her name in excitement, running towards her and jumping into her arms. He gave her a tight hug as she held him close. Letting go of her little brother, Rose held his hand and kindly introduced him to the Partial Time Lord.

"Tony, I'd like to introduce you to the Doctor. Doctor, this is Tony, my little brother."

Tony, who was now partially hidden behind Rose's leg, peeked out at him with one eye.

"Hello! It's nice to finally meet you, Tony" The hybrid Doctor grinned cheerfully and held his hand out as he knelt down to Tony's height.

Tony shyly replied "hello." And timidly shook the half Doctor's hand.

Tony appeared to be about four, with a definite resemblance to Rose. Big hazel eyes looked at the hybrid Doctor apprehensively, while his sandy blond hair became tousled in the breeze. A hooded green sweatshirt enveloped the boy and over sized jeans covered his legs with turn-ups at the bottom, framing a pair of blue trainers that mirrored his own maroon ones.

He was about to comment on Tony's pair when Pete Tyler sauntered over.

After wrapping his arms around his daughter, Pete turned to him. His visage exuded a look of both genuine happiness and curiosity as he released Rose and extended a hand.

"Welcome Doctor - is it Okay to call you that, now that your...? " Pete said, giving his hand a good shake.

He chuckled. "I'd prefer it actually. Good to see you too, Pete."

Pete smirked as his other hand reached out and brought him into a one-arm hug, patting him on the back a few times for good measure.

Not expecting such an open display of endearment from Pete, he stood stiffly and only at the last second patting him on the back with a rigid hand as Pete released him.

"Alright you lot, lets get a move on, shall we?" Jackie said, coming up behind them and scooping Tony up in her arms for another hug.

They all nodded in agreeance and moved towards the massive airship.

 

XOXOXOX

Rose felt elated to be back in the presence of both her father of this universe and her little brother; seeing their smiling faces had acted like a soothing balm on her roughed up heart, helping to speed its recovery.

She never realized how important they had become in her life until she had come back to the world she was currently in. She had been so focused on finding her Doctor, that she completely lost sight of what she had gained by crossing over into this universe.

With a sigh of relief, Rose felt holes in her soul mend, as she became enlightened of those facts. Her family was no longer broken, but whole. She could finally move on and enjoy life, no longer worrying about her Doctor because part of him was here with her - right here, right now.

At that moment, something shifted deep within her and a heat swept over her entire body, making it feel as if she was aflame. Her breathing became rapid and felt as if the oxygen was being sucked from her lungs, then, as if nothing happened, it was gone.

Rose's head was spinning as she tried to gain her composure while boarding the zeppelin. What had just happened?

She came to an abrupt stop, trying to gain some control over her body before entering, but was met with the half Doctor's lean frame crushing into her back. One of his hands slipped instinctively around her waist while the other planted firmly on the railing of the stairs to steady himself.

This caused an entirely new wave of feelings to stir within her. His closeness made her breath hitch, and the hand that was currently resting on her hip burned into her flesh, making her weak in the knees.  

"You alright Rose?" The hybrid Doctor's voice rumbled in her ear, sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

"Ya, I think so." she managed to get out even though her lips threatened not to move.

Moving away from her now that she had regained some composure, she began to move up the steps into the airship again.

XOXOXOX

The Bad Wolf chuckled to herself as Rose reacted involuntary to her presence. For years, she had kept hidden in the deepest recess of Rose's soul, only interfering to guide the child down the right path of existence, but no longer. She would rise again. The time was right to go forth and show herself once more, to return as the big bad wolf.

XOXOXOX

Stepping inside the cabin, the half Doctor looked around in awe. Even though it did not appear to be bigger on the inside, the amount of space was quite deceptive. Every bit of space was maximized to its full potential, yet it did not feel claustrophobic. Putting on his glasses, the partial Time Lord wandered around opening drawers and cupboards, mystified about how everything fit.

The fuselage was set up much like the cabin of a sea fairing vessel. Portholes framed the outer walls, allowing the natural light to stream in like spotlights lighting up the main living quarters and galley, which were placed neatly in the centre of the cabin. The bedrooms and a bathroom took up much of the stern down a lushly carpeted hallway. The bow of the cabin was left for the bridge and helm, which was discretely sectioned off from the rest of the fuselage.

After his quick investigation concluded, he found Rose sitting on an elegant suede settee that matched the colour of her eyes.

She was sipping another cup of tea with her legs tucked up underneath, watching her little brother play with cars on the floor. Taking a sip, the steam wisped about her before it dissipated, flushing her face with it's warmth and the partial Time Lord felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

Flopping down beside her, he rested his hand behind her halo of golden locks, tempted to slide his fingers through her soft waves. He immediately quelled the urge and turned his attention to Tony as a distraction. He needed to stay in control of his feelings if he was going to find out why the time vortex hadn't been completely removed from Rose's body.

XOXOXOX

Rose curled herself up on the settee, drinking a steaming cuppa and watching Tony play with his toy cars. Drawing strength from each sip, she now was trying to figure out what happened when she boarded the air ship.

Had she caught something while on her mission to reunite with her Doctor? Could it have been stress related? She decided whatever it was, she should go see a doctor when they got back to London just as a safe guard.

Noticing a shadow casting itself over her Brother's elaborate display of cars, she looked up to see the hybrid Doctor. He made his way to the settee, careful not to trip over the tiny model vehicles that were strewn about. He plopped down beside her, his hand moving along the back of the sofa until it was just behind her head and crossed his ankle over a knee in a leisurely posture.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching Tony drive his cars about the room in obvious excitement.

Rose could feel his body beside her, heat radiating from his lanky form and slender fingers just inches from her head. She momentarily wished for him to move his hand until it was embedded in her hair and his lips pressed firmly on hers.

Startled at her desire-led daydream, she gave a small gasp and blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment behind he cup of tea. Thankfully, the half Doctor hadn't noticed and was still transfixed with watching her little brother.

While she took another sip, he proceeded to slide off the couch onto all fours and made his way to Tony and asked him if he could join in.

Tony hesitantly nodded, but it took no time for him to shed any shyness he felt and was soon enthusiastically playing alongside the partial Time Lord.

Seeing the two of them on the ground, playing together, made her heart melt. Deciding that she could no longer be a spectator, she placed her tea cup on the end table and got down on the floor, joining in the fun.

They played with Tony for the remainder of the morning until hunger got the best of them and they stopped for lunch.

The mid day meal was an easy occasion, filled with light hearted discussion over sandwiches, crisps and cold drinks which Jackie had made. After, Jackie took Tony to bed for an afternoon nap, while the rest of them found their way back into the main living quarters to relax.

While Pete got comfortable in his lounge chair while watching telly, Rose found a magazine and sat back on the settee. The partial Time Lord left Rose and Pete to investigate the bridge but no more than fifteen minutes had past since his entering, when he was abruptly thrown out by it's captain for meddling with all the buttons and trying to tell him how to properly fly an airship.

Disgruntled about being kicked out, the half Doctor flopped down beside Rose in a huff and pulled out his Harry Potter book that Rose had kindly bought him.

As she was reading an article, the gentle prod she felt earlier returned. Now certain it was the hybrid Doctor mucking about, she abruptly put down her magazine to confront him when she saw a sizable bulge in his pocket which was pressed up against her leg.

"Oi, what are you playing at?!" She said with a raised voice, affronted by the inappropriate timing and the object protruding from his pocket.

"What?" He questioned, following her eyes to his swelled pocket. Realization hit him as he looked back at her and chuckled with a cheeky smile on his face.

"It's a banana, Rose. See? I took it from the buffet after I visited the loo. Thought I might get hungry later, so I put it in my pocket. You didn't actually think I'd be that inappropriate, did you?" He said, as he pulled the offending banana from its hiding place and began to eat it, while waggling his eyebrows saucily.

Feeling flustered by her assumption, her face reddened as she muttered " Sorry," and sank silently back down into the couch.

Sitting back down next to her, he gave a warm hearted smile. "I've always tried to be a gentleman and will continue to do so," before leaning towards her and lowering his voice to a gravelly murmur, "unless we're in private, then all bets are off."

XOXOXOX

Ever since Donna had become a part of him during the biological Meta-Crisis, he seemed to relish in his audacious behaviour towards Rose all the more. It was just the sort of push he needed and was quickly becoming thankful it had happened.

The hybrid Doctor always loved teasing Rose, it was one of his favourite things to do. However, now that boundaries were breaking down between them, he especially took pride in making her squirm with his obvious flirting.

Seeing her sitting there, with a blush across her cheeks and her eyes wide with embarrassment, brought up feelings he had thought were long since buried. He realized that it wasn't just based on memories anymore, but real experience with the pink and yellow woman. He had made his mind up and truly wanted to be with her, but there were more pressing matter's to be dealt with first.

XOXOXOX

A shocked expression spread over Rose's face as he pulled away from her. She never expected something so open would come from the Doctor's lips. Wanton feelings stirred low in her belly, as he raised a hand slowly to her face. His expression was one of adoration as he gently took the pad of his thumb and stroked her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she reveled at his unexpected touch.

Her body instinctively leaned closer to his, drawn to him like a magnet. She felt his hand slip from her mouth to cup the back of her head, immersing his hand in her hair and his own body move closer.

His breath was hot on her sensitive skin and it sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. She couldn't help but want this to happen. Rose moistened her lips with her tongue for good measure and closed the distance between them.

XOXOXOX

Jackie finished putting Tony down and returned to the living room to inform the half Doctor that he could stay with them, but stopped dead at the sight of the pair locked in a kiss.

"Oi, if your finished, I'd like to talk to you Doctor!" She said with hands on her hips.

Upon hearing her voice, they briskly pulled away from each other, trying to act as if nothing had happened but failing miserably.

"Can you believe this Pete? Not even 24 hours has passed and these two are already snogging on the couch!"

Pete, who had ignored the whole incident until this point, came to their aid.

"Come on Jacks, leave 'em alone. They have just spent four years apart, separated between two universes. Give 'em a break, will ya' ?" He said as he stepped behind Jackie, put his hands on her shoulders and bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh, all right. I'll leave 'em alone. If I find out, mind, that you two have done anything else before you have spent a few months getting reacquainted, your father will personally have to hold me back from throttling his neck." She scolded the pair, waggling a finger at them.

"Mum!" Rose protested while the hybrid Doctor subconsciously rubbed his neck.

"I'm sure she's kidding." Pete said affectionately to his daughter while he gave Jackie a knowing look.

Jackie pursed her lips together and glanced back at Pete with a defeated expression before returning to her original task.

"Right. So Pete and I have had a talk about this and we've decided you'll stay with us until you get on your feet, alright?" She said matter-of-factually to the partial Time Lord.

"You want me to stay with you, in your house? There's no other choice then?" The half Doctor replied and looked at Rose with an expression close to despair.

"Don't worry, Rose lives in our coach house. You can visit her every day if you like." Pete spoke up, catching the Doctor's pleading look.

The news cheered him up instantly and he traded in his his signature pout for a toothy grin instead.

"Alright, I accept." he replied while Pete shook his outstretched hand, sealing the deal.

 

 


	6. Domestic Affairs

Chapter 6:  
Domestic Affairs

The remainder of the trip back to London was largely uneventful. The only exception was a minor confrontation between Jackie and the partial Time Lord over a dismantled microwave, in which he intended to use as parts for a makeshift sonic screwdriver. Seeing the appliance in shambles, Jackie was about to clobber the part alien before Rose stepped in and offered to buy her a new one.

They arrived at the Tyler estate by car, just as bright afternoon sun bathed the mansion in light, making it pop against the greenery that it was surrounded by. It was a stark contrast to how the hybrid Doctor had last remembered it; eerily basking in the light of the moon with Cybermen chasing frantic party guests about the house and lawn. Seeing in the light of day made it appear almost cheerful in comparison.

Placing his spectacles on the bridge of his long nose as he exited the car, he made his way to the exterior of the mansion and began inspecting it's magnificent neoclassical form. It was square in structure and raised up at a two storey level with an abundance of sash windows. A portico with four Doric columns jutted out to frame the house's entrance.

Rose joined him as he walked up to one of the columns and touched it with his dexterous fingers. Looking at her with a glint in his eye, he asked "I think it's time for an experiment, don't you?" His real intention was to find out if he possessed acute taste buds, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to play it up to his advantage.

"No time like the present, I suppose." Rose replied sarcastically, wanting nothing more to go inside and have a few moments to herself, so she could recoup after the long journey.

Taking no notice of her remark, he cheekily winked at her before his tongue painstakingly slid out from his lips and ever so slowly licked the pillar. Testing the taste upon his tongue, he smiled in realization as he spouted out "Your home was built in 1820. Good year, that. The age of Austen and Byron. We should go visit them some time, eh?"

 _Yup, still got it,_ he thought triumphantly, quite chuffed that being part human hadn't completely dulled his sensitive taste buds.

He watched her jaw drop at his blatant show of cheek, transfixed by the action that was quite obviously meant as a double entendre. She then clenched her fists at her sides, let out an exasperated sigh and motored into the house, leaving the partial Time Lord in her dust as his requests to come back fell on deaf ears.

Realizing he had gone too far, he gave off a long, drawn out sigh as his shoulders sank and he bowed his head. He really hadn't meant to annoy her. He just wanted to have a bit of fun is all. Placing his hands in his pockets, he followed Rose into the house. Crossing the threshold of the anteroom, his maroon trainers squeaked slightly on the wooden floor as he walked.

Meeting Jackie, Tony and Pete at the foot of the grand stair case, he looked upon the changes that had taken place since his last visit. The Tyler's mansion was a family home now, and with that most of the rich decor had been either moved higher to prevent damage or taken away completely.

Pete gently put his son down on the hardwood floor. “Why don't you go find your sister, Tony. I'm sure if you ask her nicely she'd be happy to play with you.”

“Alright, Daddy, I'll go find Rose.” Tony scooted up the staircase like a whirlwind and disappeared out of sight.

He was about to officially welcome the hybrid Doctor to their home, when the partial Time Lord spoke up ahead of him.

“Ah, Jackie, you've redecorated, I see...I don't like it.” He muttered with disgust, not realizing the weight his ill timed assessment carried.

Jackie, who was still upset over her microwave, became enraged. “I don't bleedin' care what you think. Stitch this, mate!” as fast as lightning, her right hand swung out, desperate to meet the half Doctor's cheek.

He reacted quickly and retracted a few steps with a yelp, just missing Jackie's slap.

Pete flew into action. In an instant his arms were around his wife as he turned her towards him, obscuring her view of the partial Time Lord.

“Jacks, why don't you go into the kitchen and make yourself a nice cuppa, alright?” he pleaded with her, while his big puppy dog eyes stared lovingly into hers.

“oh, alright. I'll go.” she said and let out a frustrated sigh, giving one last glare at the Doctor before turning on her heel and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

“Honestly Doctor, do you get a kick out of winding my wife up or something, because your doing a fantastic job of it.” Pete chuckled to himself.

“It was never my intention to 'wind her up' as you call it, I was simply making an observation. It's not my fault if she took it the wrong way." he replied indignantly, while folding his arms against his chest.

Deciding it was best to leave it at that, he took the conversation in a new direction, one that would hopefully end in his favour.

"Pete? Um, would it be possible for us to have a word in private?" the half Doctor asked, a hopeful tune to his voice.

"Sure, we can talk in my study. I was hoping to discuss some things with you as well." Pete stated, his voice taking an authoritative lilt as he led him in the direction of his study.

Closing the door behind him, the hybrid Doctor took in his surroundings. Rich mahogany wainscoting framed the room while dark forest green paint sprouted up from it, reaching towards the ceiling. Matching shelves lined the perimeter standing tall and magnificent, encasing mountains of books with colours of green, black, brown and muted red. In the centre of one wall, a fireplace roared, enclosed by a decorative marble mantelpiece and a clock ticking merrily away above it. At the other end of the room, a large executive style desk stood front and centre whilst grand windows rose up behind it, letting in the light of the afternoon in. He watched Pete make his way to the desk, and sitting down in his plush office chair, he offered the partial Time Lord a seat.

"I think I'll stand, thanks," he said simply and moved in the direction of the fireplace. Resting his arm on top of the mantle, he stared into the amber flames trying to collect his thoughts. Letting a long, drawn out sigh leave his lips as he massaged his temples, he contemplated where to start. He needed to convince Pete that he use Torchwood's resources to grow his TARDIS fragment; he had to plead his case in such a way that Pete would have to let him. It was either that or break into Torchwood, and he certainly needed to avoid trouble before it was grown, no matter how tempting it was.

"So, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Pete asked insistently.

Gathering his resolve, he took the plunge. "When Jackie, Rose and I were dropped off in this world by me...well, I mean the 'other' me...anyway, he gave me something before leaving that could aid in the protection of this universe, but I need some help. It's not fully functional at the moment and needs some time to complete the... augmentation process in a safe environment away from prying eyes."

"So what is it that your trying to ask me Doctor?" Pete said, trying to understand what the hybrid Doctor was getting at.

"I want to use the Torchwood's resources in order to shatterfry it's plasmic shell and modify its dimensional stabilizers in a safe environment. In short, I need expedite it's growth so it can be ready for any potential threat that poses this universe."

"Now, why would I let you use Torchwood's resources, when you haven't even told me what it is?" Pete said frankly, still not getting what the partial Time Lord meant.

"Well, I can do one better Pete, I can show you." the he reached into his coat pocket, producing the TARDIS coral in his outstretched hand.

"What is it exactly?" Pete looked at the object in the hybrid Doctor held in his hands, clearly confused as to what it was.

"Oh come on, Pete! I would expect your wife to ask a silly question like that but not you! Your the head of Torchwood, you must have at least some inkling as to what it is?" when Pete hesitated to reply, he got impatient. "Really? Nothing? I'm surprised at you Pete. I thought you would have at least made a guess." letting a defeated sigh pass his lips, he reluctantly informed him, much to his disdain. "This is a TARDIS coral fragment. It was a gift from my full blooded self, so I could grow my own in your world. Isn't that absolutely brilliant!" he said gleefully, smiling down at the precious piece in his palm.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Pete began to chuckle as the realization hit. The Partial Time Lord wanted to use Torchwood to grow his own TARDIS. _How very ironic_ , he thought to himself as the hilarity of the situation came to light. Suddenly, a loud laugh escaped his grinning lips. "Well, it's a good thing you came to talk to me then, because I was going to offer you a job. Torchwood needs someone with your expertise, and I'd consider it a personal favour if you would join our team. I'll even allow you any necessary clearance and space for growing your TARDIS."

 

XOXOXOX

 

The half Doctor felt his jaw drop at Pete's words. A job. He wasn't quite expecting that along with his request. He knew he needed to take it. It was best idea so far for growing the TARDIS and yet, the tendrils of anxiety began to creep into his mind and take hold; It left him completely stunned and unable to speak a word, his mind frozen in panic. A job was awfully domestic and right now, that still scared him to death.

"You don't have to decide right now, take all the time you need. God knows you just got here, and will need a bit to get adjusted." Pete interjected his thoughts. Pushing off of his desk, he stood up and went towards the door. "Right, I'd better show you to your room now."

Still in shock, the half Doctor silently followed Pete up the grand staircase and towards the guest room.

"Here we are then." Pete announced, bringing the partial Time Lord out of his thoughts as they stopped at the door of his new room. After a few moments dowsed in silence, Pete continued. "There are some old clothes of mine in the dresser, if you need them. Bathroom is down the hall, two doors down, on your left. Towels are on the rack by the sink."

"Right. Thanks." the hybrid Doctor replied as his hand met his freckled neck awkwardly.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, shall I?" Pete decided, as he smiled and gave a pat on the half Doctor's taut shoulder. He then turned and walked back down the hall and out of sight, and the Half Doctor was once again left with his thoughts.

Sighing heavily, the partial Time Lord walked into his room, dropping his shopping bag on a floral queen anne chair that was perched in one corner. Flopping on the bed, he covered his eyes with a blue sleeve, blocking out the bright sunlight that was filtering in through the window and took a few moments to relax.

As soon as his eyes were shut, his thoughts whirled around his head screaming for attention, pulling him in multiple directions all at once. How was he ever going to separate the time vortex from Rose? Where was his relationship with Rose going? Did she even want to pursue a romantic relationship after his obnoxious flirting had annoyed her? Was he really going to take the job Pete offered so he could grow his TARDIS? Would he ever get over his fear of becoming domestic once and for all?

"Aarrhhh!" he growled. Frustrated with his thoughts, he quickly sat up on the edge of the bed, dragging both his hands down his face, waiting for his probing questions to release their hold on him. This wouldn't do. Stretching his neck from side to side, he rubbed at his shoulder, feeling the tension that was held in his sore muscles. Time for a shower, he thought as he stood, gathering the necessary things and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

 

XOXOXOX

 

"Rose? ROSE? Where are you, Rose?" Tony yelled, looking for his sister on the upper level of the house.

"Right here, Tony!" Rose's voice came from his bedroom. As soon as he heard his name, Tony ran towards his room as fast as his little feet could take him and made a jump for his sister, who was lying on his bed.

"Ooff, Tony be careful! You almost elbowed me in the chin." Rose tutted to her little brother as he flopped like a fish on the bed next to her. Her soft reprimand was gone in seconds, however, as she decidedly began to tickle him until they both landed on the floor, rolling around hysterically.

When the merriment subsided and joyous smiles replaced their laughter, Rose sighed contentedly at how happy she was, playing with Tony. She was very thankful for this second chance at being a proper big sister and pledged to herself that she would never again take it for granted.

Getting onto her haunches, she turned to Tony with a mischievous grin on her face. "want to play hide 'n seek with me?"

"Yeah! I'll hide 'n you count to ten, okay Rose?" He exclaimed excitedly, hurrying out of his bedroom door while giggling as he went.

Rose closed her eyes and began to count aloud, taking pauses between each number to give her brother time to find a good hiding spot.

"Nine...ten! Ready or not, I'm coming to get you!" she shouted gleefully, heading out into the hallway trying to keep her ears and eyes peeled for any sound or sight of movement. Excitement filled the air as she became swept up in the game's joviality. It made her heart beat faster, a steady thrum underneath her ribs as she tried to spy anything that would announce Tony's hiding place.

She crept silently down the hallway, entering quietly into the other guest room across the way. She pulled back curtains, opened closets, and checked under the bed but Tony was no where to be found. Leaving the room as quietly as she came, Rose continued her stealthy search for her younger brother.

Tiptoeing out into the hall, Rose made sure to avoid all floorboards that made noise under foot. Next, she decided to check Tony's play room. His second favourite hiding spot was located there, so she deemed it as good as any place to check. Skulking up to the door frame and using it as cover, she peeked round, surveying the surroundings. Seeing no movement, she adeptly inched forward. A door opened behind Rose and she smiled gleefully, thinking her brother had tried to pull one over on her.

"Found you!" Rose shouted as she whipped around on the spot, only to collide with the partial Time Lord, as he exited the bathroom.

"Ohh!" she gasped, her face was full of surprise as she bumped into his lithe form. There he stood, glistening before her while water droplets cling to his freckled skin, his wet hair slicked back with water. His lissome hips were covered in a towel, which due to the impact, began to slip off, almost exposing his naked body. Before the offending cloth bared his complete nakedness to her, he quickly grabbed it and cinched it back into place. 

Her eyes drank in the sight of him, rendering her speechless. She watched in awe as he turned a handsome shade of pink and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Whoops, sorry Rose, didn't see you there." he mumbled meekly, trying to recover as much dignity as he could while she continued to stare at him through hooded eyes.

Realizing he had spoken to her, Rose fought to stay in control of her body and shook off the dazed expression from her face.

"Sorry...I was...I thought you were Tony. I...we were playing hide and seek and I thought he were trying to pull one over on me." _Ballcocks! Damn my fumbling mind!_ She berated herself internally. "I...we should talk. What I mean is, I was wondering if we could have a chat, like we used to? Come for a walk with me after supper, the grounds are lovely this time of year and I'd like to show you 'round. Please? 

Nodding, He looked pensive. " Rose, I'm-"

No sooner than he had begun, Jackie's voice filled the hallway. "Alright you lot, supper's on the table!"

"Go get dressed, I'll see you downstairs." Rose's words followed the timely interruption and she began to walk past him, not allowing him to change his mind.

"Wow, that was a right cock up. I can't believe I've become a bumbling idiot." she said under her breath, walking towards the stairs.

"Rose, wait for me!" Tony's voice came from behind and she halted at his request until he was beside her.

"There you are, you cheeky monkey! Where were you? I looked all over!" Rose questioned when he came into view.

Giggling, Tony replied "I was behind the curtains in my play room, silly, and you didn't look all over, you didn't even come in. I saw you! You just talked to the Doctor and walked away!" his demeanor changed to that of a pout,"You didn't even try to find me, Rose!" He then turned away from her and crossed his arms grumpily.

"Oh, you saw that then, did you? I'm sorry Tony. I should have come and found you. Could you ever forgive me?" she said with mock apprehension and stopped to kneel before her brother.

"Yes, I forgive you." he said, turning to give her a much needed hug.

Still embraced by his sister's arms, Tony stilled for a moment, appearing to ponder a question before saying it out loud.

"Do you love the Doctor?" he asked bluntly, almost knocking Rose on her bottom with the weight of it.

"What? No!...maybe? I don't know. It's...complicated. Why would you ask something like that?" she held her little brother at arms length, studying his tiny cherub face for an answer.

"'Cause you look at the Doctor the way Mummy looks at Daddy sometimes." he said with a smile. "I like the Doctor. I hope he stays with us forever!"

All Rose could manage out was "I hope so too", before scooping him up and carrying him down the steps to dinner. Once she had made it through the kitchen door, her mum's voice caught her by surprise. 

 

XOXOXOX

 

"Where's your Time Lord?" Jackie asked, sarcastically.

"He's not mine, Mum, and he's getting dressed. I...bumped into him before coming down stairs with Tony."

Rose's mind shot to that moment like an arrow, reliving the memory of his damp body in nothing but a towel. Her eyes glazed over and a her cheeks flushed at the thought before breaking ties with the image, hoping no one at the table noticed her distracted countenance.

Tony spoke up. "Rose is lying Mummy. She stopped and talked with him, even though she was supposed to be looking for me! You know what else I saw? I saw her look at him like you look at Daddy sometimes. I think she loves him."

"Tony?!" Rose said in equal parts shock and irritation, while her father gave a snort at Tony's revelation and received a glare from his daughter in return.

"Don't worry yourself about that love, you just eat your dinner." Jackie said to Tony, trying to discourage his tattling.

At that moment, as if on cue, the door of the kitchen swung open and the half Doctor stepped through. Instead of wearing his typical blue suit, however, he wore a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt instead. Rose's jaw dropped. She never thought she'd see the day when he'd decide to wear something else, especially something so casual as a t-shirt and jeans, and pull it of perfectly. Blimey, why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous! 

All eyes peered at him and Rose's face flushed to a deep pink before she averted her gaze to her food.

"Speak of the devil" Jackie drawled in her cockney voice, while he looked on in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" his left eyebrow brow arched curiously.

A satirical smile spread over her face. "Oh, we were just talking about you, is all," almost too cheerfully.

"All good, I hope?" he said, while sitting down next to Rose at the table, a grin cracking to show his perfect teeth.

Pete interjected. "Quite," and gave his daughter a not so subtle wink, making Rose's already flushed appearance intensify in colour.

"By the way, thanks for the clothes, Pete. They'll come in handy until Rose and I can go shopping." the partial Time Lord muffled between mouthfuls of food. "Mmmmm, s' good Jackie, thanks. What is it?" He asked, obviously trying to play nice after the two previous strikes against him. 

"Shepard's pie, and your welcome. It was Grandad Prentice's recipe." She answered in mild astonishment, seeing as just hours ago he had openly insulted her decorating skills. It was for this very reason she couldn't understand why her daughter found him so appealing. She certainly didn't, but that was neither here nor there.

When all their bellies were full and content, Rose helped Pete clear the table while Jackie aided her son out of his booster chair and wiped the leftovers from his hands and face.

 

XOXOXOX

 

The partial Time Lord sat awkwardly at the table, not quite sure what to do; he wasn't certain if it was customary to help in this domestic situation or not. Deciding that it would be safe and acceptable to start the kettle going for tea, and asked Jackie where everything was.

Setting about his business, he got the cups and teabags ready. When the kettle had boiled, he gently poured the liquid into each cup, watching the teabags give up their flavour and staining the water a deep amber. Somehow, this small action seemed to soothe him immensely. Maybe he could get used to this domestic business, as long as he took things slow.

“Tea's ready.” he announced, stirring his own cup absentmindedly.

Rose came to claim her own cup but he handed her one fully finished instead. “Two sugars, right?” he smiled gallantly, hoping to win some points before they went for a stroll. He knew she would want to talk to him about his exuberant flirting and quite possibly stopping any further romantic overtures from happening. He wanted, no, he needed it to be as painless as possible. He couldn't bear it if he and Rose ended up parting ways on difficult terms.

“Thanks” she smiled up at him and took the cup, he watched as she sipped the edge with care, gently letting the hot tea flow past her lips. “ Want to go for that walk now?” 

“Uh, ya, sure.” he replied timidly, feeling the weight of the situation slowly sink down upon his shoulders.

“Mum, Dad? Going for a walk. Be back shortly.” she imparted, before opening their french doors for the hybrid Doctor.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Once he was outside, Rose turned to her parents glared in their direction. “I would very much appreciate it if you two would back off and stop taking the piss!” she hissed.

Pete and Jackie looked at each other, sniggering in unison. “not likely!”  With that, they left the kitchen, horrifying Rose beyond measure.

Blowing out a stream of air past her lips in frustration, she turned to her mind to more pressing matters. She needed to let the hybrid Doctor know that even though her soul was beginning to feel like she actually could take the next step in their relationship, more time was still needed for her to get used to this new arrangement. She still felt some space was needed to decide if a relationship was what she really wanted with him. It's not like he was an exact copy of the Doctor, after all; she wanted to take her time and get to know this new alternate version of the alien she loved.

Closing the doors behind her, she turned and walked toward the man who was slowly taking over her heart.


	7. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings are unearthed and a visit in Rose's mind yield new developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write and I hope it's just as fun to read! Enjoy!
> 
> A big thank you to my beta(s): Ezmer and Shadowfire_RavenPheonix for looking over this story and helping me with it!
> 
> If you like what you see in this fic, please feel free to leave a comment and even if you didn't, leave me one anyways. I want to improve and the only way to do so is with your input; I would love to hear from you!

Chapter 7:

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 

 

 

The evening sun cascaded brilliant rays, dancing through the trees as Rose made her way to the hybrid Doctor's side. She inhaled deeply as she walked upon the gravel drive, hoping that the fresh air would renew her countenance. _I need to try and approach this conversation with caution so neither of us feel_ _s_ _hurt or_ _like_ _our feelings are dismissed,_ she thought as she tried to prepare her words with care.

 

Finding him on the edge of the gravel drive, she watched him hold his tea cup loosely in his hand; he was staring soberly into the lush thicket that enclosed the property as though it were another world. The crunch of the gravel underneath Rose's shoes disturbed the silence that surrounded him, and as she came closer, he looked at her with a spuriously bright smile plastered upon his face. His eyes betrayed him though; behind those gorgeous amber orbs she saw sadness and concern caged like a wild animal, begging to be released.

 

In that moment, her heart broke for this reflection of the alien she had fallen in love with. It pained her to see him like this; full of emotion but unable to release it. _He must think that I've put a stop to his advances, and just trying to put on a brave face for my sake,_ she speculated internally. How wrong he was though. She only wanted to tell him that she wanted to go slow, to get to know him before things got too serious, too fast.

 

“Doctor, I-” she began, only to be cut off by his melodic tenor voice as it fought to overpower hers.

 

“Rose, let me just say I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable with my blatant advances. I obviously took things too far, and that was wrong. I apologize. It won't happen again, I promise.”

 

“Oh Doctor, your a total dunce, honestly!” she chuckled while setting their tea cups upon a nearby table. Tears began to form around her honey brown eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away before returning to face him, picking up both of his hands in hers. “I don't want you to stop, I just want to take things a little slower, is all. Get to know you, find out what makes you, _well,_ you. You said so yourself that your not an exact copy of _him_ and I'm rather curious as to what is different; like the blatant flirting, that's new and unique to you.”

 

Tenderly, she lifted both of his hands and brushed her soft lips to both sets of knuckles. Watching through her wet eyelashes, Rose saw the partial Time Lord's reaction unfurl like a beautiful flower on a midsummer's day. His serious demeanor softened instantly and was replaced with a look of affectionate astonishment; his eyes grew wide as saucers and an expansive grin -almost the size of a banana- spread across his face. She giggled endearingly at him before pulling him towards her in a tight hug.

 

“I have to admit Doctor, you've made it really tough for me to ignore your advances though. Your too handsome for your own good, you know that right?” she breathed into his ear before she planted a kiss to his cheekbone.

“Really? You find it hard to resist me?” he mused and Rose's full stomach somersaulted at his sincerity; her nerves and fear of the unknown making her feel slightly nauseous. Just as quickly as it came, his candor dispersed, popping like a bubble. “Well, of course you do, just look at me. Gorgeous specimen of a man, right here.” 

Rose laughed into his shoulder at his boastful self-admiration; a reflection of her Doctor that made the dampened coals within her heart stir to life. In one fell swoop, he picked her up in his arms and swung her about in circles. His laughter soon joined hers; both of their voices floating about the air; timbres mixing together to make a song that was uniquely them.

The world whipped around them both and their eyes locked, changing the atmosphere immediately. Rose's belly filled up with butterflies and her heart began to pound in her chest; the intensity of the moment left her quite breathless.

He began to slow his revolutions to a stop, but didn't let go; dizziness overtook them and they clung to each other for balance, but not once did his eyes leave hers. Rose knew where this was headed; a kiss was clearly on the horizon and the look he had fixed on his face told her that a single kiss wouldn't be enough. She needed to put some space between them.

Dropping her gaze, she let go of his arms and stepped back. When she looked up, his countenance had changed to one of questioning concern, then to acceptance as a delicate smile bloomed over his lips. She sighed deeply in relief. With that smile, she knew he accepted the pace in which she had set for them.

Rose grabbed his hand in hers and began to pull him towards a large stream that cut through one edge of Tyler estate. She had always considered this space to be her own private sanctuary; this was the place where she came to be alone with her thoughts. She came here when he had first left her in this universe, where she had confided in Mickey about all the things she felt for her Doctor and where she had cried for hours about her Doctor being left all on his own as her heart shattered into a million pieces. Now, this would be where she confessed all of these things to the partial Time Lord; healing the past hurts that had embedded themselves deep within her, and within the area in which they were headed.

Her pace slowed as they reached her private oasis; a place where the river curved and a low hanging branch from an Alder tree jutted out over the flowing current. Rose slowly let go of his hand and moved towards the squat branch, pulling herself up on it and sitting close to the crook where it met the massive trunk. She folded her hands in her lap and kicked her legs about while staring towards the flowing water, gathering her thoughts.

 

XOXOXOX

 

The hybrid Doctor paused at a reasonable distance and watched her intently, trying to figure out why she brought him to this place of seclusion if she was not ready to explore more. Then, it dawned on him. She probably wanted to talk privately about how they would slowly pursue a romantic relationship. Rassilon, why did the human race have to make relationships so complicated? On Gallifrey, things were much simpler by comparison; marriage was not something one was usually required to partake in. Instead, most Gallifreyans were part of harems and reproduced through genetic looms. The only exception of entering into a binary union, was if it was a custom from another compatible race of alien; that ended up being the path he himself had chosen, much to the outrage of the high council as he was part of the aristocracy. He was never one to follow the rules and that was prevalent, even now.

A wistful smile came to his face as he recalled the memory from within his twins ancient past that happened so long ago; it appeared that he may be headed for such things again, but it all depended on the stunning woman before him. 

“Alright, here's the deal.” Rose chimed in, scattering the thoughts he was preoccupied with.

“If we're gonna have a go at this, I want it done proper-like goin' on dates. Flowers. The whole lot. Everything. 'Cause I deserve it after all your other half put me through. My heart was already shattered into a million pieces by what happened at Canary Wharf, then to end up on some bloody beach in Norway where the… _other_ you didn't even say what I desperately needed to hear.

After you and I were separated from each other, I cried for days; I couldn't even leave my room I was so heartbroken, knowing you were out there all on your own with no one to look out for you and knowing that I had just lost my best mate. You were the person I was gonna spend forever with and I was forced to break my promise. I felt like I had failed both you and myself. After about a month of being cooped up in my room, I needed to get out and get away from everything that reminded me of you. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the house, tears streaming down my face and just legged it across the grounds and found myself here.” Rose held her hands out, palms up, signifying the place they currently occupied as her tear stained face stared up into the sun filtered canopy of trees.

I fell to my knees on the very spot your standing and begged the universe to bring me back to you. I screamed for it at the top of my lungs until my throat burned and I lost my voice. That's when I realized I couldn't just sit idly by, crying my eyes out and waiting for the possibility for you to just show up; I needed do something about it and focus my energy in finding you. My dad had already offered me a position at Torchwood by that time, but up until that point, I had refused as it reminded me too much of you. I realized then and there, that Torchwood was a blessing in disguise and that being an employee could help me find my way back. At that, I marched back up to the house and accepted my Dad's offer on the spot.

It wasn't long after, that I confided in Mickey about all the things I felt and how I was going to spend every waking moment trying to find a way back to you. He was a fantastic mate and listened to me as I rambled on and on, encouraging me and even offering to aid me in finding you. He helped me get my life back on track and even helped me pick out my tattoo, commemorating my journey back to the original universe.” 

At that, the silent half Doctor quirked a brow and smirked. “Rose Tyler, you have a tattoo? Now _that_ I have to see...” He winked cheekily and ambled up to her, causing a blush to creep up her face and turn it a lovely shade of pink.

_What? Of all the things I just confessed, he has to focus on the tattoo. Typical!_

“Well...you can't. It's not in a place I can show easily.” she huffed and crossed her arms.

“Is it over your heart?” He practically purred as he said the words and waggled his eyebrows.

“No, it's not.” her brows furled into a frown as he prodded her for information.

He laughed, “I know. Your tattoo is on your bum. That's why you can't show me!” 

“No. Quit askin', 'cause I'm not telling you! I mean it! It ain't gonna happen Doctor, unless I decide otherwise. Simple as that.” Rose was now becoming snippy and she gave a gentle push to his chest.

“Fine. I'll just have to find some other way then.” he said with a wink, his tone dripping with innuendo.

Another blush forced its way across Rose's cheeks as she rolled her eyes at another ridiculous attempt to make her uncomfortable. _He really didn't realize how obnoxious his flirting was, did he?_

“Alright, I'll tell you what I got, but that's it. No more probing for more info, got it?” She finally decided, when she saw him become crabby over his burning need to know everything.

“Well, go on then. _Please_ Rose. Pretty please?” His lip jutted out in dramatic form, resulting in another eye roll from Rose.

“Bad Wolf.”

“Pardon? What's Bad Wolf got anything to do with your tattoo?” He questioned.

“That's what my tattoo is Doctor: Bad Wolf.” _bloody hell, did she practically have to spell it out for him?_

“Oh...Right. Well, that makes sense now.” He nodded in agreement, his eyes lingered over her body, still pondering where those significant words were marked upon it. The burning need to know still prominent within his sharp mind.

“Ya, I figured that of all the things to tattoo on myself, that would be it. Bad Wolf has significance, to both of us I mean. It's something that binds us together. It crosses all of time and space and quite honestly, I was hoping it would serve as a link between us.” she admitted shyly, bowing her head to avoid his gaze.

Taking a step forward, he closed the gap between them and placed his slender fingers under her chin. Gently raising her face to meet his, he looked at her with as much love as he could muster.

“Oh Rose. My brilliant, lovely, beautiful Rose.” he said searching her face and cupping her cheeks. “You didn't have to go get a permanent mark on your body just to share a connection with me. We made one the day you stepped into my TARDIS.” Smiling sweetly, he bent down and captured Rose's lips with his in an affectionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss before it got too heated, Rose continued “It's not just that though, Doctor. I wanted something physical that I could see; something that would remind me to keep searching for you when things looked utterly hopeless. It gave me the strength to carry on, knowing that if I just kept at it, I would find you one way or another.”

“And that you did, Rose. That you did.” placing a kiss to Rose's forehead, he then wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace and pulled her close. Leaning his cheek against the soft golden strands of her hair, hoping his words were giving her some solace. “I promise never to do that to you again. _Ever_.”

Rose snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and listening to his solitary heart beating rhythmically beneath his ribs. A sigh escaped her lips, contentment finally finding itself spreading within, making her feel as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

They stayed that way for a few moments, before Rose lifted her head to peek at him. While their eyes met, a gentle breeze crossed their path and it sent her hair floating about her head in a golden halo. The half Doctor reached up and caught a strand in his hand before moving to tuck it behind her ear. As his fingers brushed her temple, a telepathic jolt crossed his digits and before he knew it, he was shoved into Rose's thoughts.

 

 

XOXOXOX

 

 

“Ah, there you are, human with the Gallifreyan mind. I have been waiting for you,” an incorporeal voice divulged to the partial Time Lord, as he found himself among Rose's conscience.

 _Well, isn't this just wizard!_ _How did I bloody well end up here?! I didn't do anything, I'm certain of it...maybe it was the Time Vortex? No, it couldn't have been...could it?_

Again the bodiless voice sounded all around him -Rose, but not Rose- it was alien to her mind and yet it felt almost as if it belonged. “Let me introduce myself. I am called Bad Wolf. Oh, and not to worry. She has no idea your here.” the voice added, almost seeming to read his mind.

“What? What! Why am I in Rose's mind! Why have you brought me here?!” He demanded. “If you have something to say to me, come and say it to my face!” He did not like this one bit and needed to find out who was behind this.

“Since you asked so nicely, alright, I will.” Came the voice, somewhere in front of him.

A light from no where appeared and a figure of a woman adorned in a flowing red dress walked towards him.

Stopping just a few feet away, she posed before asking “You like? I thought this form would be fitting considering the circumstances,” giving him a cheeky wink.

The half Doctor stared wide eyed at the figure before him. Her hair was a golden shade of blonde and was meticulously curled in a 40's style up do, accentuating her sparkling amber eyes. Her lips were glossed with vibrant red lipstick that matched the long red dress she wore. The dress itself was a stunning strapless number which had a provocative slit up one side that stopped at mid thigh; it allowed for the wearer to expose one shapely leg as they walked towards him. There was no mistaking who the figure was modeled after—she looked exactly like Rose.

 _What in Raxacoricofallapatorius did the Bad Wolf think it was doing??_ _It_ _had no right to take that form, especially dressed like that! What was_ _it_ _playing at?!_

She had certainly caught him at a disadvantage, pulling him into Rose's mind while they were sharing a personal moment together; it made him feel extremely uncomfortable knowing that the Bad Wolf could do things like that on a whim while being privy to all of their private dealings.

“What exactly are you doing in Rose's mind, and why am I here?” He barked at her, a scowl painted upon his face.

“Well, it's a fairly long story. I can assure you though, I will reveal everything to you in good time.”

“Alright, go on and tell me. I _love_ a good story.” He sneered, crossing his arms and his eyes narrowed menacingly. 

“No need to get snarky; I will let it be known, but first I need you to promise me something. I need your help. Will you agree to help me Doctor?”

“And why should I do that? What if you ask me to help with something that I can't do! What then, eh?”

“I promise you, that what I ask isn't unattainable. In fact, it's mutually beneficial...” She replied, hoping that was enough to entice him.

“Fine, I'll help. Now out with it!” He half-shouted at the replica of Rose, becoming increasingly bothered by the fact she was skirting around the issue.

“Do you remember anything of your previous incarnation Doctor?” She asked.

“Yes. Why is that relevant?” He snarled at her.

“Good. Do you also remember how you came to look like this?”

“Of course I do! Don't play games with me!” He snapped at her, frustration was wearing his patience thin especially since she had used Rose's form as her own and pulled him into her head without her consent. He wanted the time vortex or, as she referred to herself, the Bad Wolf, out of Rose's body as soon as possible before she did any more damage to her. For all he knew, it was still trying to burn her mind and he couldn't let that happen again, not now, when he was was just making headway with Rose.

“Alright, then according to our agreement, I will tell you the tale of how I came to be. The day you changed, you sent the one you call Rose away so that she would not see you die; she defied your orders and went back to the Games Station to save you from harm. When she did, she looked into the heart of your TARDIS and took the time vortex within her. That point in time became fixed; the events of that moment would forever be set in stone. It however, began to burn her body and mind, but not before she was able to eradicate the Daleks from existence and scattering two words across all of time and space. Bad Wolf.

“Why are you telling me what I already know? This is pointless! I want you out of Roses body before I count to five….”

“Wait! There is more that you have failed to see! Hear me out until the end, won't you? _Please_.” She pleaded.

“All right, I'm listening. You have two minutes.” He grumbled while gritting his teeth together angrily and clenching his fists into tight balls.

“Once the time vortex was encapsulated within her body, it latched onto her very essence and an exchange was made when you pulled it from her; a part of her soul was taken by mistake and replaced with a part of the time vortex, which in turn became me.

That is also the reason why your counterpart changed into the form you share now. The contamination from the human female's soul left an imprint on you before you released the time vortex back into your TARDIS.”

“And what does all this have to do with me helping you?” he tried to sneer at her but a hint of surprise found its way through his harsh words. He was not quite sure how to process this new information, nor was he sure if he could believe what he was hearing.

 _Was that true? Did a part of Rose's inner self get ripped from her body only to be replaced by part of the time vortex? Is that really why his full Time Lord twin chose this form after he had regenerated?_ His mind raced with all the new information the Bad Wolf had told him, plaguing his mind with uncertainty.

“I want to go home, Doctor. Being a part of the female is so confining; I want to rejoin the time vortex and once again be whole. This is why I need your help. I want you to find a way for me to return home. Please, Doctor.” Sincerity was clearly written upon her face as she looked expectantly at the partial Time Lord; so much so, he realized he could no longer doubt what she said to be true.

“How did I not realize this?! How did you stay within Rose for so long without me noticing?” He asked her bluntly, quite confounded as to how he, a bonafide genius, had missed something so seemingly obvious. His slender arm reached up and scratched the back of his head, still stunned he had overlooked that possibility while he began pacing back and forth.

_I don't understand! HOW DID I NOT KNOW?! I am such an idiot! Idiot Doctor, that's who I am! I should have suspected...something. Anything! Rassilon, I must be slipping! I need to be more vigilant, keep the old eyes peeled from now on. I just hope that it...she...hasn't altered Rose's mind. I would never forgive myself if that transpired._

“Oh, it was quite easy actually.” she said with a smirk. “Unbeknownst to her, I manufactured a door within the female's mind and locked myself inside so you would not have a chance to detect me. I knew if I let myself be known, then it would have changed the event's that followed and I could not afford to let that happen.”

She walked around his form, dragging a hand slowly across the his shoulders as she talked. A familiar feeling coursed through his veins as her hand slid over him, making him tingle at the raw power that was transferred. He missed that feeling; the sensation of the time vortex flowing around and through him was enough to make a shiver run down his spine until the Bad Wolf's hand left his shoulder. He immediately yearned for her to touch him again. He craved the power like a drug, not realizing the hole it left until he was denied access to it.

She continued on with her tale. "I then spent the remainder of that time lying in wait until I felt it necessary to show myself once again, and now, here I am." the Bad Wolf stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The partial Time Lord stared at her, with a mask of neutrality hiding his true thoughts from her. His anger had been pushed aside, now being replaced by a desperate, all consuming urge to posses the Bad Wolf's power. Should he risk asking her to move from Rose's mind to his own?

 _Even if the Bad Wolf agreed to leave Rose, there was no certainty that_ _the entity in the form of a woman_ _would want to house_ _it_ _self inside my own body. What if_ _it_ _already knew of my intent? Would_ _it_ _try and stop it from happening or would_ _it_ _agree? There was only one way to find out._

“Alright, so even if everything you've told me seems a little bit far fetched, I believe you. But there is one thing I ask. You leave Rose's mind alone and take me as your ho-”

Before he could complete the question to her, she shook her head and laughed in a heartless sort of way that told him everything he needed to know; she knew what he was going to ask and she disproved of his idea entirely.

“No hybrid Time Lord, I will not. Not that it's not tempting, but other things must come to pass that require me to stay put until I am to be returned to the time vortex. Goodbye!” With a snap of her fingers, she exploded into a million golden particles before vanishing from sight.

As she disappeared, he was abruptly thrown from Rose's head and back into his own physical form; his hand still at her temple, trying to move the strand of hair behind her ear and looking into her lovely brown eyes.

 


	8. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between the partial Time Lord and Rose.

 

 

“Something the matter, Doctor?” Rose gazed up at him as concern flooded her features; the partial Time Lord stood before her motionless, like a startled deer. What in Gallifrey's name had just happened?! This was more serious than he expected. _Rassilon._

He gave his head a shake, trying to cast off the spaced-out feeling he had and replaced it with properly focused attention. “What? No. Every thing's fine.” He answered her question, trying to hide the multitude of emotions he felt towards the Bad Wolf. A spurious smile flashed across his lips in hopes she hadn't seen through his ruse, as he finished tucking the offending strand of hair behind her ear.

Trying to avoid a barrage of questions if she found out that was not the truth, he decided it best to take the conversation in another route. “So, where's this coach house of yours?”

Intertwining her fingers through his, she smiled and said, “This way. Come on then, follow me.”

 _Thank the universe she hadn't seen through it._ He sighed inwardly as Rose tugged him across the grounds. He still had no idea if the Bad Wolf was harming her brain and he needed to come up with a plan before telling her. At least he knew how to return the Bad Wolf back home. Once the TARDIS was fully grown and functional, he would open its heart and the piece of the vortex could easily return to where it came from- or so he hoped. All he needed was a little help from Torchwood and to make sure Rose wasn't being harmed. Torchwood was easy. After some deliberation, he decided to swallow his pride and accept Pete's offer; it was the only way to rid the Bad Wolf from Rose. The hard part was keeping an eye on her. He'd have to use his budding relationship to stay close to her, it was the only way. Part of him felt very ashamed at this, taking advantage of the affection that he and Rose shared between them, but there was no other choice. He just hoped, after everything was said and done, she would understand.

Stepping through the doorway of Rose's home, the half Doctor curiously scanned his surroundings. “Oh, it's...clean,” he affirmed, quite amazed at how tidy it was. Usually, when he popped his head into Rose's room aboard the TARDIS, there were things scattered about everywhere with no proper home and the duvet on her bed was in a crumpled mess. It was quite the change to see everything in its place.

Rose glared. “And what's that supposed to mean?”

“Um, nothing,” he said while scratching the back of his head, trying to act ambiguous. Judging by the stern look she was giving him, he was glad he chose to try and avoid a confrontation. Rose, once angered, had no trouble rivaling her mother's brash temper and he didn't want to poke the bear if he could help it.

Rose crossed her arms. “No, tell me. I'd really like to know, Doctor.”

He sighed. looks like his plan was slowly being dissolved by Rose's untamed curiosity, he supposed. He just hoped he wouldn't shove his foot in his mouth.

“It's- it's just that I didn't expect it to be so tidy, especially when I know what your room looked like on board the TARDIS. You always declined having her help you keep your room clean, but I could never figure out why...”

“Oi! I never really liked having the TARDIS tidy up for me ‘cause I didn't want her to go through my things! A girl needs a little privacy now and again y' know.” She waggled a finger at him while quirking a half hidden smile.

_Thank Rassilon she's not mad! I've had enough anger directed towards me from Jackie, there's no need to enrage Rose too._

Then, something clicked. _Wait, What? Did she just...I think she did. She just hinted that she..._ _oh. OH._ _Ooh._

He smirked lasciviously, catching her hint and envisioning the reasons why she would need such privacy. In order to not show too much pleasure at the sultry picture-no matter how tempting-he pocketed the fantasy for later. Hopefully, his body hadn't betrayed him too much.

“So, why don't you show me round these posh digs of yours, eh?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” she quipped back, extending her hand out to his so she could give him the grand tour.

 

XOXOXOX

 

The hybrid Doctor followed Rose back down the staircase and into the living room. “Nice place, this. It's a little bit cramped for my taste, but it'll do. For you, I mean,” he tactlessly blurted out as he tugged at his ear. Whoops. There was his foot, going into his mouth. He really needed to figure out how to stop himself from saying things without thinking, especially when he was talking to a certain gorgeous pink and yellow woman.

Rose raised a manicured brow at him and crossed her arms.“Was that supposed to be a compliment, Doctor? 'Cause if you ask me, it sounded more like a disguised insult.”

“What? No! Why would I ever want to insult the choices of a strong, beautiful and brilliant young woman like you, eh? I would be signing my own death sentence if I did that. No way. I'm way too handsome to die just yet.” He smirked playfully at her, pulling her close to him as he sat on the arm of her settee. Rose was totally caught off-guard by his action and she drew in a sharp breath of surprise.

A tongue-touched smile appeared on Rose's face. “Oh, I don't know Doctor. You may have good looks on your side but I think that your double kissed like no other. I still remember it vividly too, even though I was possessed by a bitchy trampoline.”

The sexual tension was thick between them now, practically choking them with its force. It was stifling. He needed to release some of the pent up pressure if he was going to be able to contain himself until she was ready for more. Perhaps he'd just snog her. That seemed safe enough and she appeared to be a willing enough participant if her last choice of words were anything to go by. What did he have to loose? 

“Is that so, Rose Tyler? Well, then I'll just have to brush up on it then. You know what they say, practice makes perfect.” Decidedly taking the bull by the horns, he leaned in and captured Rose's lips within his own. 

An electrifying jolt shot through him as his mouth was pressed firmly against hers, his inner thoughts prodding him to take things further than he ever had dared before. 

His tongue slid out from his mouth and swiped over the soft, sweet tasting skin of Rose's lower lip, testing the waters to see if she'd allow him to explore. He was not disappointed when a soft moan escaped her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss and savouring her delectable flavour upon his own tongue.

Letting out a groan of his own, his hands began to roam over her curvaceous body; one hand buried itself in her golden hair and the other rested low on her hip, snaking to grab that pert bum he was always catching himself gawking at.

He found himself taken aback as Rose proved to be quite responsive towards his advances; he felt one of her soft hands rake wildly through his hair and her fingernails scrape at his scalp with undeniable urgency. The other hand roamed over his shoulder and down his chest; his oxford pulled tight in her small fist and it sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Like a fuse, it ignited a scorching heat that raced to his loins before spreading like wildfire throughout his lean body.

Sliding from her mouth, he began to languidly work his way up her jaw. A strangled gasp was set free from the confines of Rose's lips as he left a trail of wet kisses and nips in its wake. He felt her breath- hot and moist- tickling the sensitive hairs on his cheek. A chuckle emerged from his closed mouth and he hummed his laughter against her jawbone. Rose's breath hitched at his ministrations and another moan flooded from her.

Reaching her ear, he lovingly took the soft lobe in his mouth, careful to avoid the hoop that hung there. Flicking the supple flesh with the tip of his tongue, he crooned his satisfaction as her breathing became ragged and she clung to him as if her life depended upon it.

_My Rose, I was such a fool. I denied myself the ability to love you, because I was afraid to lose you. But now, I am no longer afraid. I am ready and willing to show you just how much you mean to me._

His hands continued to roam over her curves as he devoured her mouth with his own, and yet, the desperation to feel the touch of her skin on his hands was too much for him to bear. Lifting the hem of her shirt up, his hands slid slowly underneath, feeling the warmth of her skin against his palms. He wrapped his hands around her bare torso and up the plains of her back, groaning into Rose's mouth as his skin touched hers.

Reigning in his wild urges was going to be hard, indeed.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Tracing her fingers over the waistband of his jeans, she moved her hands painstakingly toward his lower back then venturing further down to cup his bum in her palm, giving it a good squeeze. Under the spell of desire, and feeling quite bold in such a heated moment, she managed to voice just how much she was enjoying the closeness of his body.

"You know, I -mnnn- always thought you had a nice b- bum. I'm glad to know that it l- lived up to m- mnnnn- my expectations," She mumbled against his mouth between the searing volley of kisses he left upon her.

Another soft chuckle spilled out upon her lips as his hot breath passed over them. Then, before Rose could register what was happening, she was pulled forwards with him as they slid over the arm of the settee and onto the comfy cushions below.

She let out a surprised gasp, hastily pulling her hands up and bracing herself upon his chest just in time; a few seconds longer and they would have been trapped underneath his back, as her full weight was pressed into his wiry frame.

Feeling his obvious excitement pushing against her thigh, she paused, breathing heavily and gazing into his half-lidded honey brown eyes as he let out yet another fervent groan.

_Wait a minute...he's pulled me onto the couch. I'm really randy right now, and I'm on top of him. This is going a bit fast and I really should pull in the reins a bit...but I've wanted for this to happen for so long! Should I try to stop it? Do I actually want to stop? Maybe I'll just play it by ear; if he tries anything more than snogging, then I'll pull the plug. There's nothing wrong with wanting to have a bit of fun first, right?_

Dipping her head low, she found the hollow of his neck and lavished it with her tongue before leaving a row of dewy, open mouth kisses up his jaw until she reached his ear.

"Time for me to return the favour, don't y' think?" she murmured brazenly in his ear, her breath causing him to shudder with anticipation.

"I take that as a yes." A tongue to teeth smile appeared upon her face as she began to suck and nibble on the supple skin of his earlobe. Then, sliding her tongue deliberately up the shell of his ear, she hummed her contentment as his exquisite flavour flowed over her taste buds, tangy and sweet, making her yearn for more.

 

XOXOXOX

 

"Oh Rose, you have no idea what that's...that's... _doing_ to me." His voice broke over the words and rolled his hips up into hers. His fingers, which were pressed firmly into her thighs, released their pressure and moved to capture her bum in each of his palms. Holding her steady, he rolled his hips once more, now almost at the brink of losing his composure as a guttural growl was released from his lips. 

His hands once again strayed from their position and were underneath the confines of her shirt in an instant, urgently seeking the now familiar touch of her skin. The need to explore her body further suddenly overtook him – his hands plotting a course upward to her chest, mapping every detail of her sleek torso before gliding up to meet those hidden globes underneath her shirt. His long fingers ghosted over the fabric of her bra, as he reached the swell of her perky breasts. Then, gently placing his fingers upon her bosom, he caressed them while capturing her lips in another sensual kiss.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Her hands mirrored his with ease. Her fingers snaked up his shirt, skimming his ribs and up over his chest. Rose's left hand splayed itself over his upper torso, rubbing her fingers through the soft spattering of hair upon his pectorals while the other was between his shoulder blades, discovering the small mole that was hidden there.

She felt his fingers dip down between her bra and the sensitive skin of her areolae; he expertly flicked at her hardened buds before trying to pop one out of its confines to lavish it with more direct attention. Another flick and pinch of her nipples came from his adept fingers. The sensation it caused was so abrupt, it sent her gasping loudly as the shock overtook her; her mind suddenly cleared enough to see that this was going to go further than she was ready for.

_I need to stop this. Now._

She sat bolt upright upon the half Doctor's hips, still panting heavily and not entirely sure what to do.

"Doctor, I- I- I can't keep my head on straight with us like this. We haven't even been on a real date yet and we're already snogging on the bloody couch! I- I think it best if we slow down a bit; we need some ground rules first, before this gets out of hand."

"Well, if I can't be forward, how are we suppose to get anywhere? I mean, _I_ obviously want this, and you seem to want this too from what you've just showed me..." The partial Time Lord winked and smiled salaciously up at Rose, before sliding his hands behind his mussed up hair.

"I think that in order for me to move further, it needs to be on my own terms. What if- what if we agreed on a word, kind of like a pass code, that I can say to give you the go ahead. Would that work for you?"

"And what, prey tell, would that word _be,_ Rose Tyler?" he asked, licking his lower lip and raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, I was thinking...something like... _fantastic?"_ Rose shrugged her shoulders and clambered off of the hybrid Doctor's waist. Feeling quite bashful at her imprudent boldness, she avoided his gaze as a pretty pink flush unfurled upon her cheeks.

 

XOXOXOX

 

The hybrid Doctor let out a small, disheartening sigh as Rose moved off of his hips to stand. He realized that the unexpected entanglement was about to be put to rest for the night and yet, he was still painfully aroused. It was times like this he wished he still had his superior Time Lord biology at his disposal.

"Hmmn, fantastic eh? I like it. It's simple and very _us,_ " he stated before sitting up, trying his best to adjust the pinnacle of his lingering excitement. "Now," he spoke as he clapped his hands together and stood. "For that little issue of a date. How about we go clothes shopping tomorrow. I can't go on wearing Pete's old clothes forever; they're a little too baggy for my liking anyway. Then, after that's taken care of, we can catch a bite to eat- just you and me! Well, when I say catch, I mean find someplace nice and when I say bite, I mean a whole meal, of course. So, what do you say Rose Tyler? Will you accompany me?"

"And just how are you plannin' t' buy clothes and us food, Doctor?" She snickered underneath her breath, knowing full well he was completely skint.

"Ah. Yes. Well, I was hoping you could maybe help me out a bit in that department, seeing as I don't really have any money on me at the mo'. But, there is one bonus- you get to watch me swan around in tight trousers, wiggling my gorgeous bum." He gave another eyebrow waggle while shaking his behind in her general direction.

Her laughter bubbled up, spilling out over her lips as she watched the half Doctor shimmy across her living room floor with his bottom bobbing up and down as he went.

"Doctor! Please stop! Your gonna' make me wee myself! Please!" she begged as he continued his ridiculous dance around her.

He laughed gleefully. "Not until you accept my invitation, Rose!"

"Alright Doctor, I accept. I'll go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I’m knackered and I want some sleep," She told him and pulled him into a lingering hug before ushering him to her front door.

 

 

XOXOXOX

 

The next day, the partial Time Lord woke bright and early and so very excited for his date with Rose. As per her request, he was dead set on trying to make it as proper as possible.

 _But how_... _Think, think, think..._

"HA!" he shouted out. _He_ would get her some flowers and buy her dinner. No chips this time, though. It had to be something really nice, but for that he needed some money of his own, which meant he would have to talk to Pete. Hopefully once he explained the situation, he would be alright with lending him money and, of course, he would pay him back—eventually.

After he had showered and dressed, the he ambled downstairs to grab a bite to eat and to see if he could find Pete.

Pushing the door to the kitchen open, he found everyone except Rose at the table; Pete and Jackie were enjoying their tea and toast while Tony was noshing a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning! How is everyone today? Good I hope?" he asked enthusiastically.

"What's got you so chuffed? You look like you're the cat who got the cream." Jackie eyed the partial Time Lord suspiciously while taking another bite.

"As it just so happens, I am going on a date with Rose today," he responded emphatically.

"Oh are y' now? Well, you better be an absolute gentleman or I'll 'ave your 'ead on a pike. You're already treadin' a fine line, Doctor. I expect nothing less than the best for my daughter."

"Right, I'll take that into account. Thanks for the pep talk Jackie. Really helped," he quipped back, trying to brush off the fear she now instilled in him.

 _Not only do I have to impress Rose with our date, I also have to impress Jackie now, too. Great, just great._ _H_ _mm...maybe I can ask Pete for some pointers later? He'll know a thing or two, I'm sure of it._

He flopped down on the nearest chair and picked up some toast and a banana before pouring himself a cup of tea.

“So, Pete? Anything good in the news this morning? Anything strange going on in ol' London town?"

"Not really. You can have a look yourself, if you want. I'm finished with it," he replied, closing the pages of _T_ _he Telegraph_ and handing it over to the partial Time Lord.

Leaning over to take and read the newspaper from Pete's hands, he discretely asked, "Pete? Could I speak to you privately after breakfast? It's important," while Jackie was busy pouring herself another cup of tea.

Pete smiled at him."Sure, Doctor. I'd be glad to."

"I'm finished Mummy! I want to go play now." Tony spoke up, quite uninterested in the adult talk that was going on.

"Anthony Tyler, how many times 'ave I told you, use y' manners!" Jackie raised her voice slightly at her son's impertinence.

"Sorry Mummy. May I please get down from the table and go play?" He corrected himself.

"Yes, my love. You may," she answered and got him down from his chair.

Tony timidly scooted around the table until he was standing directly in front of the partial Time Lord. "Doctor," Tony asked, "will you come play with me? Please?"

Upon hearing his small voice, the hybrid Doctor bent the newspaper in half and regarded the young boy. "Maybe in a bit Tony, but first I have to discuss something with your Dad. After that though, I'm all yours. Go find something for us to do in your play room and when I'm finished, I'll meet you in there alright?"

"Yay, see y' soon! I can't wait!" Tony scuttled out of the kitchen in a ball of excitement; happy to acquire someone to play with.

"Right then, Doctor. I can lend you a few minutes of my time but it has to be brief. I have some Torchwood business to attend to and then I promised Jacks I would fix some stuff 'round the house. No rest for the wicked I suppose," he chuckled.

"I suppose not," the hybrid Doctor answered and followed Pete out of the kitchen.

When they were out of earshot of anyone, the partial Time Lord stopped Pete and asked, "So, about my date with your daughter....I was wondering if you may be able to lend me a few bob for dinner and some flowers? She'd like that right? It's been so long since I did anything like this and I want to impress her. And I guess Jackie too, since she so subtly revealed her opinion on the subject."

"Yeah, 'course." He smiled at him before reaching for his wallet. "You know Doctor, you wouldn't have to borrow money from me if you just accepted my offer." He smirked as handed some money over to the hybrid Doctor's outstretched hand.

"Will £50 cover it?"

"You tell me, Pete 'cause I honestly don't know. I've never been one to pay much attention to the monetary values of any currency. I guess I'll have to start paying attention to things like that now. Blimey, I'll have to get a bank account. And I'll have to pay bills. Bills!

"Let's just worry about one thing at a time, shall we?" Pete laughed as he handed him another £20. "That should do it. Now, you have a good time alright? And don't worry about anything Jacks said to ya. Just make sure to open doors and pull out chairs for Rose and you'll do fine," Pete said with a wink as he turned to continue towards his office.

"Wait. Pete, about your offer...." the partial Time Lord hesitated, still not entirely resolute about his decision to accept. He knew he had to accept Pete's offer if he was going to help the Bad Wolf. He wanted that _thing_ out of Rose and the sooner the better. There was no getting around it now. _Best get it over with..._ he thought to himself and took a steadying breath.

"You were quite right about me having a lot of expertise dealing with other worlds and aliens—I am part Time Lord after all. I suppose, based on how much Torchwood could benefit from my brilliant mind that I- I'll have no choice but to accept."

Pete smiled and slapped the him firmly on the back. "Good! I'm glad you took it—welcome aboard! Now, there'll be some paperwork we need to complete first. You need a paper trail—a name, a national insurance number and the like but we can work that out later, though. You have a nice date with Rose, Doctor—and one word of advice. Have her home by midnight, eh? If the wife finds out you're one minute late, even I won't be able to hold her back."

"Right, thanks Pete. I promise to have Rose back by 12 sharp—safe, sound and tucked up in bed." He gave a quick wave of his hand and turned on his heel; his Plimsolls squeaking upon the floor as he walked back through the house to find Tony.


	9. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Hybrid Doctor's first date.

 

 

The mid-morning sun cast its rays through Rose's window, bathing her bedroom in a warm yellow hue. The light gently roused Rose from her sleep and soon after, she had showered and was trying to get dressed.

"Ugh!" she shouted at the room and threw her hands up in frustration. “I have a closet full of clothes but can't find anything to wear! How ridiculous is that? There must be something in my flippin' closet!”

Rose grabbed two more outfits from where her clothes were kept and put them up to herself. Sighing in a disgruntled manner, she flopped them back on the bed where a mound of clothing was starting to form.

“Why am I making such a fuss? It's not like I have to impress him or anything. I've been on plenty of dates and this one is no different. Right. I’m just going to pick something at random and hope it works. There, that should do.”

Grabbing a pair of nice jeans, t-shirt and a grey zip up hoodie, she promptly put on her clothes before topping it all off with her her signature hoop earrings.

After a light dusting of make up, she was ready. "Right. Now to find the Doctor." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as her thoughts reached out and plucked him from her memory. A heat grew low in her belly as she relived the moment, their mouths locked in a volley of passionate kisses while she straddled him on her settee. Her heart began to drum loudly in her ears, and butterflies took flight in her stomach at the racy image, making it hard for her to think straight.

Rose shook off the recollection and sighed, "You can do this." She said to herself resolutely in the mirror, hoping it would help her gain some form of control.

Her resolve now set, she squared her shoulders and made her way down the stairs. After munching on a late breakfast, she crossed the Tyler estate to look for her date.

Finding the partial Time Lord in the playroom with Tony, she peeked her head in and watched quietly for a few minutes. They were both deep in a fantasy world of their own making, and she hated to break up such a happy and carefree sight.

Tony was busying himself around the train tracks, placing little buildings and toy people about while the hybrid Doctor set the trains on their respective lines. Making quick work of it, he plugged in the necessary wires and tested to see if the trains worked correctly before letting her brother know the trains were ready to go.

“All set Tony!” he shouted merrily.

“CHOO-CHOO! All aboard!” Tony hollered back in an excitement, as the trains began to move.

They went around the track noisily, clacking over the rails in an unhurried manner.

“Hey Tony? These trains of yours don't go very fast, do they?” the partial Time Lord's eyes gleamed with mischief and he smiled impishly as thought appeared to be bubbling at the surface. She got the sneaking suspicion he was about to get up to something rather cheeky.

“Would you like them to go faster? 'Cause I can do that. Make 'em go as fast as as a real train even. Well, maybe not a real train—if it went that fast, it might fly off the tracks and break somethin' and we wouldn't want that, would we? Still, I could speed 'em up for you, if you want. You have to promise me one thing though. If I do it, you won't go blabbing about it to your mum, right? This is to be kept between you and I. Oh, and Rose. You can tell her, but no one else.”

Tony's face lit up at his words. “I promise! Oh, thank you Doctor!”

Tony was up on his feet in a flash and after a quick hug—much to the surprise of the Doctor—he ran about the playroom expressing his excitement in a sing-song voice.

Deeming it necessary to intrude, Rose stood up from her slouched position in the doorway and cleared her throat, announcing her presence to the both of them.

"Rose! Um, hello," He swiftly stood, seemingly startled and just a little bit flustered at her appearance, pulling at his earlobe and blushing slightly.

"Morning Rose!" Tony spoke as he rushed to give his big sister a hug.

"Morning Tony," she smiled brightly at him. "Watcha' playin'? Looks like fun."

"We were playing with my toy trains! The Doctor says 'e can make my trains go really, really fast!"

"Oh did he now? Well, just make sure Mum doesn't find out. She may have a thing or two to say about it." She winked at Tony knowingly and placed him back on the floor.

The partial Time Lord chuckled. "Well Tony, it's been fun and all, but I'm afraid I have to go now. I really need some new clothes and your sister has offered to help me find some. I'll see you later, eh?"

Tony pouted. "But, but, Doctor! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay and play! You promised you'd make my trains go faster!"

"And I will. But first, I need to go get some clothes. Tell you what—tomorrow I'm free. I'll supercharge your trains then, sound good?”

"Yes! Thanks Doctor!" Tony pumped his fist into the air in triumph before giving the hybrid Doctor's lanky legs a bear hug.

"Ready Rose?" He turned toward his beautiful companion, grinning broadly at her.

Rose beamed at him. "Yup!"

"Molto Bene!" he bellowed while clasping his hand around Rose's and walked out the playroom door.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Stepping into the store, Rose pulled the partial Time Lord toward the menswear department. A smile beamed broadly across her face, as she thought about him trying on trousers for her enjoyment. This was the first time she ever got to do anything like this with him; he had always plenty of clothes on board the TARDIS and sonicing them seemed his go-to when they needed to be cleaned or mended. Now that the tables were turned, she couldn't help but feel the excitement bubble up inside her; being able to watch the partial Time Lord don new clothing, as part of the new life he would live in Pete's world, left her feeling delightfully ecstatic.

"What do y' reckon?" She held up an oxford against his chest.

"Well...I- I was wondering if I shouldn't try some different things on first. I mean, I do like the oxford, but I was thinking that since it's a new world for me, that I would branch out a bit? Try on something like...this?" The hybrid Doctor held up a pair of hideous plaid golf shorts.

Rose laughed. "Ya' can't be serious. Those things? No. As your...partner in crime, it's my duty to stop you from trying anythin' like that on. But your right about branchin' out, I think it'll be good for you. Come on then, let's go find you some jeans, yeah?" She dragged him further along, hoping to distract him from noticing the hesitation in her voice as she mulled over how to refer to their relationship now. She wasn't a girlfriend. Not yet, anyway. She wasn't exactly just a friend now either. This was their first real “date” – not including the chips she bought after visiting satellite 5 – but it felt more like two friends doing something mundane together. Maybe he was waiting for her to make the first move?

 _Ugh, this is getting too complicated, this is,_ she grumbled to herself.

Grabbing a few pairs that looked about his size, Rose directed him toward the dressing rooms and pushed the jeans into his waiting hands.

"Right, all set then. Off you pop. And don't keep me waiting too long." She smiled at him.

With a nod of his head, he turned and disappeared through the change room door. The minute it was shut, Rose released a silent sigh in relief as she made her way to the waiting area and sat in a comfy chair; he hadn't picked up on her hesitation and for that she was grateful.

_No need to explain myself then. What a relief, that would’ve been a right mess._

Returning momentarily to her thoughts, she tried to find a better phrase than 'partner in crime' to describe their changing affiliation. She really didn't know what to call it, and try as she might, her mind remained blank.

The hybrid Doctor sauntered out of the change room and walked down the hall toward her. Giving a winning smile, he spun on the spot, allowing for her eyes to cast a lingering gaze on his backside.

Crooking his head back over his shoulder he chuckled. "Like what you see, Rose?" he said with a wink.

"Yes," she said with a playful smirk, allowing just enough of a pause for him to make assumptions before continuing, "the trousers are ace, even if the fella in them looks a bit dodgy."

He faltered for a moment at her surprising quip. "Oi! What do you mean by that? What's wrong with the way I look? I thought you liked this dodgy fellow!" he bantered back in mock horror.

She looked seductively at him as her tongue slid out and licked her lips."I never said I didn't, but that doesn't mean that a nice pair of jeans won't improve a few things, like a good view for instance."

He mirrored her sultry gaze, his honey brown eyes darkening with want and lingering a moment longer than necessary. "Glad you think so, my beautiful flower." He moved toward her, painstakingly so, until they were a hairsbreadth apart. Then, ever so gently, his fingers were under her chin and guiding her lips toward his.

A cough came from somewhere behind them, interrupting their intimate moment, much to the dismay of them both.

"Aw, bless. Look at you two! You must 'ave just gotten married, am I right? So young and in love – makes me think of when me and my Harold were young, God rest his soul. Bin gone these ten years past, he has."

Before she knew what was happening, the partial Time Lord pulled her close and gave her forehead a peck. She watched him smile gregariously while he hugged her closer to his side. "That's us- the newlyweds! Just got married, we did and we are so, so in love."

Rose's face flickered with astonishment as their eyes met; those warm amber eyes were so full of emotion as they regarded her, that she instantly knew he meant what he said. He was emphatically in love with her. Almost growing faint at the realization, she was incredibly thankful the hybrid Doctor had his hand around her waist for support.

"Well, it's a nice change see two people so in love. You don't see too much of that anymore, and it's a shame really. I truly think love makes the world go round."

"So do I," the partial Time Lord said. "In fact, I don't know what I'd do without my Rose. I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her." He glanced at her and gave her a knowing look.

Rose, gaining some fortitude over her shock, added " W-We are so sorry to hear about y' husband too. You must have loved each other very much."

"Ta, we did, and I miss him every single day now that he's gone." Her eyes became wistful and her face flashed with sadness her own words; she became silent for a few moments, lost in her own reverie before returning to the conversation.

"Anyway dearies, I'm off now. But before I go, I just wanted to say congratulations – and, if I can give you one word of advice to you both, never forget to appreciate the love you have. It will keep you going through anything. Ta-ra!”

The elderly woman gave a short wave as she toddled out of the changing rooms and disappeared back into the store.

Awkward silence followed as Rose tried with all her heart to gather the thoughts and feelings about what the partial Time Lord had just said. The attraction was there and she loved the Doctor, yes, but she thought it too early to say those heartfelt words; she needed more time with him to make sure her love was properly founded, and not just residual feelings attaching themselves to the man before her. In the meantime, she'd just have to avoid talking about him declaring feelings for her, and hope for the best.

"Blimey, you’re moving fast, saying we were married! Why did y' lie to that lovely lady? There was no need for it."

"Rose, how could I tell her we weren't married when it brought her such joy seeing us like this? You heard her yourself, her husband died and she was left all alone. I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise and make her upset." The hybrid Doctor reasoned.

"Fine, I see your point. But don't get any ideas, mate! This is only our first official date, not a marriage proposal. Got it?" She pointed a finger in his direction.

"Yup, got it." As he said those words, disheartenment flashed over his eyes as Rose looked upon them.

 _Strange. He appeared to be_ _upset_ _at that_ _that. Huh, that's a bit weird. Maybe I was just seeing things- yeah, it was all in my head. He couldn't be thinking of things like that, it's too early. There's no way._

"Good. Now, let's find you some more clothes. Oh, and to be honest, I quite like you all suited and booted. I mean you look well-fit in a pair of jeans, but there is something about that suit of yours that just, I don't know, suits you." She chuckled at her pun under the gaze of the partial Time Lord's raised eyebrow.

"Alright Rose, let’s see what else this slim man can't fit into. Allons-y!"

 

XOXOXOX

 

After a long day of clothes shopping, the hybrid Doctor and Rose deemed it time for dinner. What the partial Time Lord didn't express was the reservation he had acquired in the nice restaurant close by and the flowers he was going to have delivered to their table. The thought of surprising Rose made him giddy and simply couldn't contain the excitement he felt.

"My lady." He held out his hand to her as he opened the door of the car, trying not to look too eager.

Rose smiled bashfully up at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he murmured as he watched her eyes shimmer with the dim light of dusk. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"This?” Rose questioned, looking down at herself. “It's nothing really. I couldn't decide to wear today, so I just grabbed whatever I could find."

In the fading light, he could just make out the flush that spread over her cheeks and smiled to himself. "That's not the point, I could care less what you decided to wear. I meant _you_. Well, your personality, actually. Still, I am one lucky man to have the fortune of knowing you, Rose Tyler. Thank you." He bowed his head at his admission and rocked back on his heels. "Right, better shake a leg, otherwise we'll be late."

They walked the short distance to the trendy restaurant; both of their footsteps falling perfectly in sync upon the pavement. The hybrid Doctor shot an affectionate side glance Rose's way, hoping its effect would relax and reassure them both, but a familiar fluttering in his stomach began as he caught her sparkling eyes with his own while escorting her to the door.

XOXOXOX

 

Once they were seated and drinks ordered, Rose looked about her and thought how posh everything looked; glancing about at all the other patrons, she noticed they were all dolled up in fancy dress which made her feel slightly out of place in her zip up sweatshirt and jeans.

Picking up her menu, she gave a silent gasp as she looked at the prices of each meal.

"What do you think I am, Doctor? Made of money?! If you expect me to pay for this, you're sorely mistaken!" She growled across the table, shooting daggers at him from her eyes while she stood abruptly; her chair scraping loudly across the wood floor. The superfluous noise from the other patrons dimmed and now people were staring at their table.

Not looking away from his menu, he spoke candidly as he chose what to eat. "Of course not Rose, I'm paying for this. Now, would you please sit down and enjoy yourself."

"You mean to tell me that you had money all this time?! You absolute prat! I just forked out close to £200 on you and you neglected to inform me you could have paid for it yourself! Right, I know what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna pay me back. Right now."

Rose held out her hand, expecting the partial Time Lord to place the money in her awaiting palm, but instead, his hand reached out and grasped hers.

"My darling Rose, the reason I didn't mention I had money is because I wanted to take you somewhere nice, because you deserve it. I wanted to surprise you with a lovely dinner and-"

"Ms. Tyler," said a young gentleman walking up to their table holding a bouquet of gorgeous flowers, "these are for you."

Rose stared at the man, in shocked silence.

"I'll take those. Thanks by the way, glad you could deliver them here." The hybrid Doctor took the bouquet in hand as some change passed into the young man's hand for his troubles.

"Um, I thought you would like some flowers, so I got them delivered to the restaurant. Was that alright?" He looked down at her, sheepishly.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed the tension from her brow. "Yes, it's alright," she grumbled and gently took the flowers from his hands. Grabbing her chair she slowly sat back down, waiting for him to explain himself.

“I- I figured that going clothes shopping wasn't much of a date. So, I came up with this." He held his hands out, gesturing to the dinner and flowers. "And since I had planned it to be a surprise, I secretly asked to borrow some money from your Dad. He was more than happy to help, by the way, which is more than I can say about your Mother. She just told me if I wasn't an absolute gentleman to you, my head would be on a pike. A barrel of laughs she is, in the morning. Remind me never to cross her before 11am. I-I'm rambling again aren’t I?" He asked as her eyes had glazed over slightly.

"What? Oh. Um ya, just a bit." Rose looked up at him timidly.

"Right, should probably get back on topic then. Where was I? Oh yes. So, I told Pete I’d pay him back as soon as I got my first paycheck from Torchwood and he agreed to give me the money.” The words came out in such a rush, Rose almost didn't catch what he said. Almost.

"W-wait a minute. Did you just say your first paycheck from Torchwood?" Rose queried, now perking up at the mention of him acquiring a job.

The hybrid Doctor mussed up his hair. "Yeah, I did." In all of what happened over the past forty eight hours, Rose couldn't completely blame him for not saying anything.

"Look, I only just accepted this morning. It's not official yet. Pete says I need to do some paperwork first. He told me I need a paper trail." He explained. "I have been meaning to tell you Rose, but it's been a mad few days for the both of us, I suspect.

Rose resigned another sigh, "Ya, it has."

"Sir, Madam? Are you ready to order now?" A waiter had come up to their table while they were in deep discussion. "Um, can we have a bit more time, thanks?" The partial Time Lord dismissed him with a wave of his hand, not even looking in the man's direction.

Rose just looked at him, gave a guilty smile and shrugged at the waiter before mouthing a silent apology.

With an eye roll, he turned on his heel and began to walk away muttering "rude" as he went.

"Oi, I heard that!" he called out to the retreating waiter who ignored the outburst. "If he thinks he's getting a tip now, he's sorely mistaken! I ought to talk to the manager when we've finished dinner!" The hybrid Doctor exclaimed to Rose.

"Doctor, shhhhhh! Don't worry about him. He's probably had a rough day, is all. Plus, we have more important things to talk about."

Rose had been so wrapped up in her emotions about the whole situation, she hadn't given any thoughts to the future and how the partial Time Lord would begin to integrate in Pete's world. She hadn't even entertained the idea of him being ready for a job at Torchwood, especially in such a short amount of time, but apparently he had other ideas.

“So, you've taken a position at Torchwood, yeah? What made you take it so soon?” She investigated. “I mean you only just got here and it seems like a pretty domestic thing to commit to so quickly, especially in your case." Rose sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, you've never been one for domesticity on the best of days. Why now?”

 

XOXOXOX

 

The partial Time Lord had to think fast. He needed to find some reason other than the Bad Wolf. He might not have to lie outright though; no matter what, he still needed to grow the TARDIS coral. “Well, as you know, I need a place safe and the right equipment to grow the TARDIS. And since your parents’ house doesn't exactly have the facilities nor the technology necessary to do that, I had no choice but to accept your Dad’s offer. Plus, he made quite the convincing argument."

Rose chuckled. "Well, that's as good an excuse as ever. I bet you miss it something fierce too – being in the TARDIS, traveling through all of space and time. No wonder you accepted his offer."

"I do miss it. But I would miss it more if you weren't here with me." The hybrid Doctor gave a chaste smile and took hold of her hand; he rubbed the back it with the pad of his thumb, drawing varying sizes of circles upon her skin.

A long moment of quiet passed between them, her hand still clasped in his, both of them deep inside their own minds as his thumb continued to caress the back of her hand.

The waiter's voice broke their silence. “Are you ready to order now?” he asked impatiently.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Once their orders were taken and they were once again alone, Rose began to ask more questions about Torchwood.

“So Doctor, this paper trail you need. You’re gonna need a name and a birth date for my Dad to forge stuff like a drivers license and a birth certificate. Have you thought about what you might put down?"

Good question. What _did_ he want to put for his name and birth date. He took a moment to think. Well, the name would be easy, he'd just use his alias, but his birth date would be another matter.

“Well, I'd probably just use Dr. John Smith. That's simple enough. As for my birthday though, I haven't the faintest. Any ideas?"

"Well, the first time I met you – I mean the other you – in this body, it was right before Christmas, do you remember that?"

He grinned. "How could I forget? I still need to take you to the planet Barcelona, don't I? I wonder if it exists in this universe. Well, there's only one way to find out! That'll be our first trip then. Oh y-"

"Doctor. Doctor! Earth to John!" Rose raised her voice.

"What? Oh, did my gob run off with me again? Sorry. Wait a minute, did you just call me John?"

"Yes, I did. I figure y' gonna have to get used to people calling you that, so why not start now? It got your attention, didn't it?" She giggled with a tongue touched smile. "Anyways, as I was saying, since the full Time Lord you regenerated near Christmas, why don't you pick your birth date around then, yeah?"

"Alright. Hmm," he pondered. "What about the 21st? The 21'st of December, 1971. That would make me...thirty seven for all intents and purposes. What do you think, Rose? Do I look that like I could pass for thirty seven?"

He certainly hoped he had chosen the appropriate age. He really didn't have a clue about how old he looked and hoped Rose would enlighten him.

"Sounds about right t' me. Smack dab in the middle of your prime- not too young and not too old either. Good choice. You do realize though, now your one of us, you'll be aging just like the rest of the human race, right?” She flashed a cheeky grin in his direction.

"Don't remind me." The partial Time Lord's face contorted in disgust at her comment as steaming plates of food appeared in front of them and they both tucked in.

That was another new thing for him to get used to; getting older was something that never even had crossed his mind until today. It was always a choice before, regenerate or don't. Simple as that. Easy peasy. Now, being part human, his body would wither and he would die like everyone else. Like Rose. That was the one thing that made this morbid train of thought glow with the flicker of hope. He would finally be able to enjoy a life with her the way he had always wanted; to grow old _together_ instead of watching from a distance like a lonely god. This was a chance, a precious gift from his full blooded twin, to live the life he could never have. And for that, he would cherish, love and grow old with her – for both their sakes.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Once their meal was finished and they had arrived back at the Tyler estate, Rose and the partial Time Lord got out of the car and approached her front door.

The moon's rays cascaded down, setting the drive and her house aglow with a most other-worldly light. The wind picked up, making the leaves rustle in the trees, filling the silence between them as they reached the door.

"Well, this is me," Rose chuckled nervously. "And by the way, John, I had a really great time tonight. Thank you."

The hybrid Doctor beamed back at her. "You called me John again. Don't know if I'll ever get used to that. And you are very welcome. Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"I'd love that. G' night, Doctor."

"Goodnight my beautiful Rose. Sleep well."

She stepped forward, closing the distance between them and raised herself up on tiptoes. Her soft lips found their mark upon the partial Time Lord's cheek and then, before he could register what had occurred, she turned on her heel and silently disappeared behind her door.

The hybrid Doctor sighed happily and touched the cheek she had caressed only moments before while he meandered back to the main house; a love struck smile plastered to his face and his head filled with sweet nothings meant only for her.

That night, the partial Time Lord's dreams were not filled with his usual nightmares but of many pleasant scenes with the only woman he could ever see himself with- Rose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
